Dreamer from Beyond
by Yuuki Otonashi
Summary: Catherine was a social outcast. She hated her life; being a prisoner in a school, being an older sister, and being a 'normal' human being. But all of that changes as she meets a cosplayer. Until she realizes what he really was... --On HIATUS--
1. Prologue: Cosplayer from beyond

**Okay, so I got a few people to BETA my work and somehow revamp it!**

**Since I didn't really portray my character very much clearly than the first, so this is it!**

**And thanks to ****sQuIsHeDbRoCcOlLi**** and ****Natarii-loves-Chocolate-milk for BETA-ing my work! Thanks guys!**

**And please enjoy reading~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 0:** Cosplayer from beyond

"Are you sure this door is working, Walker?" asked inspector Howard Link from behind a white-haired boy's back, squinting at the open door. Beyond it, there was nothing but darkness. Nothing could be seen beyond the door Allen was now examining.

His name? Allen Walker. His job? Exorcising man-annihilating machines called AKUMA. He was one of the few people who could. And yet it was the worst and best job ever. Why?

Let's start with the best things an Exorcist could have. One, he could eat whatever and whenever he wanted without having the expense of paying for it. Jerry, the cook, loved his voracious appetite so much that he still cooked for him even in the middle of the night when he felt like eating.

That's just one, but there's more. His friends. Lenalee, for a start, is sweet, cute, and a very caring girl. Allen likes her, but then there's Lavi. They get along just fine, but he's a prankster. And you don't want to know what he does when he sees a "hot babe" or whatever he calls it. Ah... And then there's Kanda. Well, let's just say they're "friends" even though he's a jerk. Well… Those are probably the good things of being an exorcist.

But whenever there's a good thing, there's always a bad thing.

One, he has to fight; but he didn't have a problem fighting AKUMA, but humans were a different story altogether. Two, there's nothing worse than having the one you're working for distrust you. Three, because of that distrust inspector, two-dot (as Lavi might say it) Howard Link is Allen's new tail. Following his every move, documenting it with the man's journal and sending it to a certain man who makes delicious-looking cake but is a jerk as well.

But so far, everything's been fine. It was warm and fuzzy inside the ark. Everything was peaceful inside the ark. The white pristine buildings were beautiful and Allen couldn't believe it was once a battle ground with the Noah. But now, it wasn't. It belonged to him now, the fourteenth. Allen ignored Link's question before and peeked through the door.

He could see nothing, obviously.

When Allen tried to look further, Allen almost tipped in and fell, but instead he kept his balance and breathed a sigh of relief.

Behind him, Link uninterestedly tapped his shoe in impatience. "Walker, there is nothing in there and that door is not working," Two-Spot informed him. Allen felt a tinge of annoyance with the man.

Then, he sighed.

_Well, I guess this door really isn't working at all_… Allen thought. But it seemed strange. All the other doors in the ark seemed to be working fine.

Allen stood up and turned to look at Link. "Yeah, I guess," he said in defeat as he placed a hand on his white-haired head. He began to retreat to the other door towards the Black Order headquarters with Link tailing him.

Allen took his time to glance back at the defective door, then onwards again. _Maybe it doesn't really work_…

* * *

I woke up with a jolt as my alarm clock went off annoyingly. I instantly shielded my eyes from the sudden sunlight in my eyes and it took me minutes to register things in my mind. My dark hair was unkempt because I had slept on it. When I looked at my clothes, I realized I had slept in my school uniform that was now really crumpled. I must have had a rough night.

I looked over my shoulder to see the calendar, which had a white-haired boy on it with a snitch lookalike resting on top of his forehead. It was September 12. I was supposed to go to school today. Oh, school, dreaded school. I stared at it for a few seconds and realized what it was.

I went to the point where I was rapidly hyperventilating. _It was this day_.

I immediately shot up from bed and didn't bother trying to make it look neat Instead, I hurried over to my five year-old computer and turned it on with glee. My computer was my buddy, my best friend. It was something I treasured in this dreaded world. I had ignored the need to pee and wash up for this moment of time. Nothing can stand in the way of me and my entertainment. Not even peeing.

I waited for my computer to open impatiently. _Why is this taking so long?!_

After a few minutes, the computer was up and ready to serve moi. I immediately accessed the internet and went off to read my manga.

You might think I don't have a life, but I really do have one, it just so happens to be manga. Most people, like my parents, don't really see the beauty of manga. They tend to call me weird and all, but I only laugh at their lack of passion. I am a passionate person. What am I passionate about? Manga.

Or rather, a particular manga that caught my attention for two years running. Do I have to spell it out for you? No, I don't think I need to, but I will. It's D. Gray-Man.

I started reading through the whole chapter, which was entitled, "An announcement from G."

I was really fast at reading when I liked the reading material. So it didn't take too long and I immediately went to my needs. (peeing and such) I turned towards my alarm clock, it was still ringing and I instinctively turned it off. I skipped towards the door, already dressed in my school uniform. My hair was pulled up in a pony tail, so as I skipped, my long dark hair danced along with me. Nothing's going to spoil my day.

"Wait for me, Katrina!"

I froze at the sound of the voice, my mouth—which was smiling happily earlier on was now out of shape and twisted on one side. I knew who it was, and I really hoped that it wasn't who I think it was.

I turned around.

Yep. It was her.

"What do you want, Lissa?" I asked, exasperatedly. _Oh, please don't ask what I think you're asking!_ I thought. There was no way I was doing this all over again! I was late for class the last time she asked me that. And I am not doing it again!

She began to swing her arms annoyingly back and forth in an attempt to look cute. She let out her horrible attempt at the so-called puppy dog eyes at me. _Oh, please!_ I thought. _You're thirteen years old already and you can_not_ do puppy dog eyes. Period_.

"Can you please wait for me? I want to go to school with you!" she said excitedly, flinging her arms up like an idiot and tried hard bulge her already-big brown eyes. She was still in her stupid pink pajamas, but her long dark hair looked like it'd been brushed since it was all straight and tidy.

I frowned at her, thinking hard about how to get her off my tail. She's the clingy and annoying type and she wouldn't get off your back unless you give in to her. _Urgh!_ This was the exact reason why I hated having a sister!

Suddenly, I had an idea. "Yeah, sure," I said, putting up a smile that didn't really look like one. _It's a good thing she's stupid_, I joked to myself.

"Great!" she said, ecstatic that I 'gave in' to her. She hurried off to ready herself.

G_oo_d, I thought.

The idiot wouldn't notice me leaving because of the shower, not to mention her horrible singing inside it. It was a good thing we stayed in an apartment, otherwise, I would have been scolded by mom and dad because of what I'm going to do right now. But it's better than being humiliated by a teacher who's—well—an ass, right? The last time I was late, the teacher jeered at me in front of the class. He would ask me with his fat oily face shining with his eyes, 'What happened, Miss Manga? Did you eat too much of it this morning?' Then, they would laugh.

Manga, right in Japan, was comics. A way of entertainment and geniuses are born there. Right here, manga was mango—the raw one. I never thought of manga and mango as funny in comparison. It's a dull joke, and it's not funny at all. It's just stupid.

This is why I hate everyone. I hate my sister, whose brain is the size of a peanut. I hate my parents, who don't care about me and seem to care about my sister more. I hate my classmates and my fatass of a teacher, who don't understand me and judge me for what I love. I hate this world, for even bringing me into this wretched…world.

So I quickly and quietly sneaked out of the apartment. "He, he," Lost her. That's a good thing right? I began to feel bad already, but shooed the feeling off. _Today was supposed to be a good day today, right?_

I got into a jeepney, a public car, and went off daydreaming, not bothering to look around me. Dreaming of Allen Walker and company. How I wish I was in it. I would totally go hysterical if I did. I would totally glomp them if I do. I would be angry at Tyki for hurting Allen, but the again, I would be angry at Allen for hurting Tyki too. I would be also angry at Road for stabbing Allen in the eye, but I would be angry at Lavi for stabbing Road too…

At first, the jeep moved as fast as the other jeepneys do. I got to see buildings flash, and after a short while, even though I'm at the back I could still see that the driver became agitated all of a sudden. And just as fast as he became agitated, he became composed again, but he sped up.

The buildings flashed past as the jeepney went faster. I didn't mind cars or drivers driving so fast, but what I did mind was that it never stopped to get more passengers. I was the only one. _Huh, maybe the driver is in a hurry for something_… I thought.

As half an hour passed, the driver never stopped for anyone, I couldn't see much anymore, everywhere except the jeep was a blur. I began to feel panicky inside, but I kept my composure.

"Umm," I began my voice loud and strong but inside, I was beginning to feel scared. "Manong?" manong was our word for big brother, "Could you please slow down?"

I began to feel sick from the continuous ride (without stopping). But the driver didn't seem to hear me. He either didn't seem to know I was there or was acting like I wasn't. "Manong?" I asked a little more loudly than the last.

Nothing. Not a single response. He didn't even turn to look at me. I began to panic, not only inside, but outside now. I stood up and held on to the bars so I won't fall out of the speeding jeep. I went towards where the driver's seat was and felt only fear. I almost screamed as I saw who—no—what was sitting on the driver's seat.

It was a man. But no, it wasn't just this that made me gag and cover my mouth; it was the fact that the man was covered in black. It had cracks all over it and some of what was the man's face was falling off and turned into dust.

"Wh-wh—"I stammered as I took a step back from the driver's seat. _What the hell--?!_

I didn't notice myself letting the rail on the ceiling of the jeep. My brain seemed to be turned off because I just stared at the driver's seat.

I began to feel more terrified as the man's head seemed to move. The dust and air seemed to whizz past me, but I didn't feel it. I was still staring at its head.

Suddenly, it snapped out of the neck and hit me full in the face. The impact made me loose my balance and then, I fell.

I fell out of the jeepney, screaming, and then, the world went black.

* * *

I awoke with a jolt, shielding my eyes from the sunlight. Recalling the dream I had, I unknowingly said out loud in English, "Wow… What a horrible dream."

"Yeah, I guess it was…With all your screaming…"

The voice made me jump and sit upright but my eyes hurt. I squinted at where I heard the voice. It was weary since I didn't recognize anyone with that voice at all. It was a stranger.

However, it seemed familiar in a déjà vu kind of sense. But, of course, I didn't. And the voice was using English. Maybe it was a foreigner?

My eyes adjusted to the sunlight and I began to feel my surroundings more. I could hear the sound of the birds chirping ecstatically and I could smell the morning dew of the grass. And—that's weird—I could feel my bed being so…so rocky.

Wait—something's wrong here. Everything's wrong.

I began to feel more and more awake. Okay, so why am I sleeping on a rocky surface with a person whom I may or may not know? Why do I smell fresh greenery? And why don't I hear jeepneys anymore?

I looked around with my newly adjusted eyes.

To my horror, I first saw trees. Lots of them. And added to that, I was lying on dirt. My uniform was dirty and my sleeve was ripped on one side and my hair was unkempt.

_What just happened?_ I thought as I put my hand over my head, which I only noticed then that it hurt.

I turned to where the voice supposed was. It was a man. His eyes filled with concern for my pathetic display.

I was instantly embarrassed.

"Oh, ah…" I stammered, though I was embarrassed, I hardly ever blush, so I didn't. Thank goodness for that.

"Are you okay?" the man asked, his face was gaunt and his eyes were kind-of round and his nose and mouth was covered by bandages, but overall, his face mirrored concern. I didn't feel uncomfortable with him because of it.

I put my hand over my forehead. "Yeah, I guess I am," liar, liar. I didn't feel good at all. My whole body was sore and my head was like being hammered continuously.

I looked around again just to reassure I was where I think I was. "Where am I? What happened?" I asked randomly.

The man looked slightly surprised. "I was going to ask the same thing, young lady. I was walking on my way home and then I heard you screaming," he replied as he stood up. He held a hand towards me.

There is nothing more embarrassing than being heard screaming by someone you don't know and letting that someone help you. But I had no choice.

I took his hand and helped myself up.

"Uhh… Thanks, I guess," I added quietly. I looked around, again. I tried to make out of he surroundings. I tried to look if I knew or if I've encountered it before.

But I didn't know where I was. I was lost.

The man looked at me closely, and I began to feel uncomfortable. I didn't like it when someone looks at me, even if they looked concerned. I mean, why should someone be concerned to someone they don't know? Sometimes, I just don't get other people.

"You don't look okay," the man observed. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

_Ouch! It hurt!_

But I didn't let it show too much. I didn't like to be fussed about. So instead of wincing and crying, I just gritted my teeth and closed my eyes.

Then I turned at him. "I _am_ okay," I said stubbornly.

I looked around, yet again. I know I must look like an idiot for doing so, but I couldn't make out _anything_ at all! Not even the trees! I've never seen anything before!

I took out my cell phone which was, fortunately, not broken despite everything that had – or hadn't – happened.

I flipped it open and tried to punch in my mother's number. _Oh, no_… There wasn't any service. Where was I? Could I be in the hills near Bacolod, my hometown? But that's absurd! It's miles away from home!

The man looked at my phone with curiosity. _Oh, goodness_. It's like he hadn't seen one before!

"Dear, lady," he said, never taking his eyes off of my phone. "I do not want to be rude but what is that you are holding? I don't think I have seen that before."

_Seriously?_ I wanted to say it to him, but his face is just so… Curious! Urgh! Why don't I just leave him and go off to find where I can find any service?

I held it up near my face, "It's a cell phone, dummy."

This was the only time I noticed his clothes. It was a white robe, with four zippers, two as each side of his chest and a long and a bit larger one in the middle. He had a hood over his head and he was carrying a rather large backpack. It looked so familiar_. Like…like_…

I began to realize that this man was extremely familiar. Like in D. Gray-Man, the finder Allen was with in his first mission, along with Kanda. I sighed dreamily and looked off into the distance as I thought of it.

"Are you okay?" he asked the second time around, eyeing me and my far-away look.

I snapped back into the real world. So! I know what he is!

I smiled at him. "It's nice," I commented.

He looked at me, looking slightly confused. "What's nice?" he asked, not knowing what I meant.

_Yeah, right_.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "You," I answered. When I saw that he _seemed_ to look unsure of what I meant, I elaborated. "You! You're a cosplayer!"

Now he looked just plain confused. He looked at me strangely, like I was some kind of alien. It wasn't like I was offended by it, being pretty much used to people looking at me like that.

But I just laughed him off and patted him by the shoulders. "Don't play dumb, you joker!" I said to him.

He hesitated. Then asked, "What is there to play dumb for? In all honesty, I don't know what you are talking about, miss—"

"Catherine," I gave out the English translation of my name, since I liked it best.

"—Catherine," the man said.

I laughed even harder. "Silly you! You're cosplaying Toma from D. Gray-Man! I thought you looked familiar! With all your finder uniform and the Rose Cross on your chest! Do you have an Allen cosplayer too? I'd love to see him!" I said excitedly.

'Toma' looked surprised and alarmed at this.

I waited for him to admit it, say something like, "Hey! You got me! Ha ha ha!" But it didn't come as I thought it would.

I gulped hard as the 'while' expanded into minutes of awkward silence.

Finally, the man introduced himself. "I don't think I've introduced myself to you, miss Catherine. My name is Toma, from the Black Order. I think someone might want to speak with you, please come with me."

* * *

**END of chapter!**

**So? How was it? Sucky? Stupid? Average? Interesting?**

**Anyway, have a good day!~**


	2. Chapter 1: The Tingle from beyond

Okay, so you got me to make a new chapter w But if there aren't much reviews, I know this wouldn't last too long at all… So, for now, please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Tingling from beyond

"Wow!" I exclaimed excitedly as "Toma" took me to the "Black Order." It was as magestic as the manga suggests. A tower so high, it reached the clouds. Okay, I was exaggerating right there, but it was really, really high! Just like in the manga!

The trees had a dark and eerie feeling in them, but at the same time I felt a kind of warm feeling in them. The sun had set already and the beautiful night sky replaced the blue sky before. And, just like in the manga, lots of bat-like flying creatures the manga called Gollems were fluttering about the whole area.

Now, you might be wondering why I had quotation marks on my Toma and Black Order. Now, go guessing. I like guessing games.

Yes…That's it… You're getting warmer…Yep! I don't believe him! You got the correct answer! And the crowd goes wild!

"Toma" must be nuts for thinking –Man was real! And he pretended to not know what -Man is!

But going to the "Black Order," I might even think it's real! The Gollems looked so…so life-like. The whole place looked and felt so much like the manga. And I can't believe this is all in the Philipines!

_Huh_, I thought to myself. They must've started a huge fan club or something of the like. But anyway, because of this almost true-to-life imitation of the manga I felt almost welcomed in the place. _I want to stay here for as long as I live!_ swooned the inner me.

I turned to the cosplayer excitedly. "Will there be a Komui cosplayer too?" I asked him, my fangirl self threatening to burst out and take control of me. Oh, joy. "O-M-G! This looks so much like the manga! You guys are so totally cool! But apart from that, I wanna see an Allen cosplayer! Allen's so hot, don't 'cha think?" I babbled my way throughout the whole journey.

"Toma" just nodded his way throughout it. It was so surprising he had so much patience with me! Just like the real Toma would!

When we were under the "Black Order" tower, "Toma" led me through an underground tunnel which had a canal in it. As "Toma" walked further, I saw a small boat. You know? Like the one in those French movies where the lovers gets to be sitting right there at the boat while the one maneuvering the boat would be standing and holding a very long paddle. This is it.

The whole boat ride felt kind of awkward since neither of us spoke. I hate awkward moments. Think, Katrina, think! Think of a good topic! Maybe I should ask him about where I could wash up for instance? Yeah! I could ask that!

As I began to suck in breath to start a conversation, "Toma" said, "We're here, miss Catherine."

I looked away from him to see that they were going to dock on a small platform.

Umm… Can I tell you something? Please? Did you happen to know that I don't know how to swim and that I hate water? I nearly drowned once. So I began to feel queasy of stepping on the platform.

I waited for "Toma" to step on it first, but me motioned for me to go first.

I tried to balance myself on the ever moving and shifting boat. And then, I jumped towards the platform with my eyes closed. Thank goodness I landed on land!

"Toma" went after me and he took the lead again. The stairs was long and tiring, but I prevailed and when I thought the stairs were everlasting, there was light. I saw a door.

My fangirl insides were at it again, I felt like Allen and the fangirl side was the 14th. I snickered at the thought that I could really relate myself with Allen.

As we drew nearer to the door, I thought to myself. Katrina, if you see an Allen cosplayer, glomp him; if you see a Road cosplayer, glomp her; if you see a Tyki cosplayer, glomp him. No—wait. Glomp anyone and everyone you see! There's probably tons of Allen cosplayers in here!

And then, I went through the door. I couldn't help it, my fangirl side took complete control; I said out loud in my dreamy voice, my eyes closed and my arms as if I was going to hug the whole place. "Good evening, my fellow Otaku! Now, where is my Allen-sama?"

I remained with my position, my arms were wide open as if I was going to embrace the whole place, my eyes were closed in a dreamy way and I had my dreamy smile. I waited for them to say something like, _Welcome to the –Man fan club! Our Toma cosplayer got you, right? Ha, ha, ha!!_

But no, nothing. No one answered like that. No one answered at all! I slowly opened my eyes to see them staring at me. They stared at my clothes, which was dirty and looked almost ragged; they stared at my head, which my hair was unkempt and my face looked like it had been bombed or something. _Okay… Now _that_ was embarrassing_.

I lowered my hands in humiliation and said in a small, teeny-weeny voice, "Err, sorry…" It was a good thing I don't blush too often! I only felt my face go cold! Man… What is wrong with me?

I knew I was in this state because of who-knows-what! And what did I do? I embarrassed myself in front of the cosplayers that were probably all foreigners! I wanted to hit myself in the head, bang it into the wall for acting so stupid! _Darn, you, fangirl-side-of-me!_ I know this humiliating display would haunt me forever…

"Toma" looked like he knew what I was feeling and said, "Come on, we need go to the Supervisor, miss Catherine." I looked at the cosplayer before me and nodded in defeat. But it got to me, Why the hell would I need to go to a Komui cosplayer? Maybe to get my membership, or something?

But it was strange. A lot of the cosplayers here were all finders. I didn't see a single exorcist cosplayer, or one of the scientists cosplayer.

My rational side then said, _Maybe they're all in a different level of the tower_. Yeah… That would sound right! But, still, it was so…strange! I didn't see or recognize almost all of the finders! And there was only one Toma cosplayer, and that was the one leading me the way.

I began to feel queasy again. I have this really, really bad feeling that some things aren't what I thought it would be.

I wanted to go back. I wanted to get out of here. The warm feeling began to fade away as I took one step at a time. Urgh! I hate this feeling! So far, in my whole life, I've only felt queasy ever since that dream with the jeepney driver!

I didn't know how long I was following "Toma" but I sure wanted to stop following him and follow my gut. Which means: Running away. But I couldn't feel my feet. It was like it was moving on it's own. This was the only time I didn't listen to my gut.

One time, when I was buying local ice cream, something in my gut told me not to eat it, and so I didn't. Only to realize that there was with big, ugly _dead_ fly inside it as it melted. Thank you, gut. But this time, why couldn't I listen to it anymore? I wanted to run, but my rational side keeps telling me that I've got to stay.

Calm down, Katrina… You're panicking. That's not good in any way. I tried to compose myself and think clearly. Okay, if you tried to run away, where the hell would you go? You don't know which part of Negros Occidental you are so, phooey! You're not going anywhere until you know where you are, Katrina! I told myself. Eventually, I felt myself calm down. I should ask the Komui cosplayer where I am so that I could go home.

Ah! Thank goodness for me and my most-of-the-time rational mind!

As "Toma" halted at a door, I immediately assumed that it was the Komui cosplayer's room. Why else would he stop anywhere but there?

Instead of feeling good, I felt more queasy as "Toma" knocked. Without waiting for something like, "Come in!" or "I'm coming!~", "Toma turned the knob. I could practically hear the _eek_ sound of the knob as "Toma" turned it; and it seems like he was going in slow motion. _Move faster, faster, faster!_ my mind screamed to him. I could feel my sweat running down on my cheek because of… is this what I'm feeling?... nervousness.

As the door opened before me, a _very_, very familiar voice said, "Good evening, Toma. I hope the mission was a success! And, oh? What's this? You've brought a guest?"

I'm Katrina. I'm a girl that's all about what's real and what's not and I don't believe in ghosts, fairy tales, and especially fiction. I do love reading them but I don't really believe in them. To me, they are nothing but entertainment and, of course, passion. My dream? Well, it's to make them. Don't get me wrong, I would _love_ to see ghosts, fairies and fictional characters come to life. But I don't really believe in them coming true. Confusing, eh?

And of course, robots aren't really very much advance in the 21st century. They're more like pieces of tin cans that can move, and the only thing that makes them cool, is the sci-fi that most of the geeks in my school watches. And they called me weird! I thought I wouldn't see one because the geeks were too dumb to make their own robot.

But why, in all my hellish life, was there a robot before me? It was as big as the man with stylish-glasses. No—they look practically the same! They had the same white beret hat, the same stylish glasses, the same (is that what I see?) hair and almost the same clothes! It took me in less than a second to realize who it was! My stomach flipped from excitement, and I just felt like a hyper-active raccoon all of a sudden.

It was the Komui cosplayer, with a Komurin! I didn't think anyone could be so…so…passionate enough to make a robot that looks exactly like the Komurin in the manga! I was touched by him, making a Komurin, though, I'm probably sure that it won't move since, well, it's a robot! Only _real _scientists and technicians can do that!

"Toma" nodded to "Komui" and said, "Supervisor, you probably would want to speak with this girl." "Toma" went straight to the point. Why would "Komui" want to speak with me? It's not like I'm in the D-G-M world or something and that I don't fit in like the rest of the civilians. Right?

The exciting feeling that I had was ebbing away. Somehow, that last statement made me loose my mood. Arghh!! I screamed inwardly. Today was supposed to be a good day!! Maybe I was in denial? No! That can't be!

I looked around the room, trying to ignore "Toma's" and "Komui's" conversation. The whole room _looked_ like Komui's room in the manga, Exactly like it! It was round-shaped, at the wall lined bookshelves filled with both old and new books. And right on some books, there was some kind of television screens, some big, some small. Right at the middle of the whole circular structure of the place, there stood a desk and an elegantly designed sofa. And to complete the whole thing, it was decorated with scattering papers. It looked like the real Komui's room (which amazed me…how much money do they spend on this?).

After the two had stopped talking, "Komui" dismissed "Toma." I was about to follow after the finder when "Komui" took my hand. "You'll have to stay, miss Catherine," he said politely.

Now, I was scared. Why did "Toma" leave? Why am I staying? I somehow think to myself that this is an initiation to the fan club, but my gut is screaming me to get out of here.

"Komui" looked at me closely. After a short while, he commented, "My, my…what strange clothes you wear! I've never seen anyone wearing that." Yeah. I'm probably the Big Bad Wolf. I wondered if he's going to ask me, "My! What strange hair you have!" But he didn't.

I ignored his opening at a conversation and asked directly at him. I know, I know. It's probably stupid and rude to ignore his opening, but I was so eager to come home, I just had to. "Where am I?" I asked flatly.

"Komui" laughed, as if I was joking with him. I couldn't help but feel a bit irritated. "Okay!..." he chocked between laughs. What's there to laugh about? After he finally stopped laughing (in an irritating way), he drew breath and finally saw me. He looked at me in the eye and immediately knew that I really didn't know where I was. Oh, joy. Halleluiah. He finally got it.

He cleared his throat. "Err—sorry, miss Catherine," he apologized. "Do you really not know where you are?" he asked, just to reassure me.

I looked at him in the eye to let him see I wasn't joking around and nodded solemnly. He sighed and sat down on the seat behind his desk and motioned for me to sit on the sofa. I didn't take any chances and sat on it. "Komui" sipped on his coffee, which had a pink bunny as a design on it, and then…

"Miss Catherine, may I introduce myself to you first? If you don't mind," he asked me.

I know who the hell you are! You're a Komui Lee cosplayer and you are the freakin' supervisor of this fan club and that you seriously have a nut-job cosplayer who think's he's the real Toma! I wanted to scream this to him. I wanted to scream at everything at my sight! Why don't they just stop acting like this and tell me where the hell I am! All I want now is to go home and to not feel this queasy feeling ever again! But I managed to keep my cool and nodded at him instead of actually saying it. (though, I'm on the edge)

"Komui" went on, "My name is Komui Lee." I know, just tell me— "I am the supervisor of the Black Order. The building you are currently in is the Black Order's headquarters. Even though it looks and feels eerie, it's called home by us. I—"

Okay, so I snapped. This was the second time I snapped in my whole life. But I have never actually screamed at someone I don't know. Jeez. It was his fault for talking to me like I'm some kind of child. I _hate_ being treated like a child. So, on to the screaming.

"I KNOW, I KNOW! I KNOW THAT AND THAT YOU HAVE A FREAKIN' SMALLER SISTER AND THAT THIS IS THE EXORCIST HEADQUARTERS AND THAT YOU'RE HERE TO DESTROY THESE FREAKIN' MONSTERS CALLED AKUMA!" I screamed at him, my throat felt like it was going to be ripped out. I breathed deeply and heavily because of my screaming, and "Komui" only looked slightly surprised.

I felt myself close to tears, but I held it back. I know being in a fan club on the anime/manga you like is good, but me being tired, hungry and desperate to go home, I just couldn't have fun anymore. I couldn't feel my tiredness because of my excitement before, but because of my desire to come home, I suddenly felt it like two anvils dropped down on my body. My stomach was knotting itself because I haven't eaten the whole day and my vision had black spots at the side.

Then, my body gave in to my desperation and stress. And the world went black for me.

* * *

Tyki Mikk sat on the chair he always sat when there was a meeting called in by the Millenium Duke. Though it wasn't what he always wanted or liked, he had to come because when the Duke calls for a meeting with all the members, then the Duke means business. But even if the Duke meant business, Tyki wouldn't have still gone to it. He wouldn't have for this one, but Road dragged him to it.

He lit up his cigarette. Even he knew it: the Egg. The last thing that the Duke didn't want the exorcists hands on was the Egg. If they knew about the secret of the Egg, then it would be the end for both the Noah and the Duke. And besides, the Duke can't make more AKUMAs because the Egg was the reason how AKUMA came about. Without it, the Duke can't make AKUMA.

All of them were already here. The twins, Lullu Bell, Road, Sheryl, and of course, him, Tyki. All that's left is—

"Good evening, everyone! "

We all turned around to see the Duke Millennium, standing before us with his everlasting and big grin. His ears were pointy and his complexion was ashen gray. His whole body structure was rotund. He was wearing, as always, a gentleman's dress and top hat. The Duke liked to wear top hats. He even told us that he has a lot of top hats, which are his collection. This time, his top hat's design was full of these hideous heart-shaped puffs. I just ignored these and quickly greeted him.

When he finally sat down, he immediately started to converse. "My precious Egg was stolen, my children. As you may all well know, without it, I cannot make AKUMA. I am giving out the task to Lullu Bell-chan to retrieve my Egg for me. " he motioned to Lullu Bell, who looked happy enough to serve him. She bowed at him as a sign that she accepts his orders.

Right after that, the Duke discussed more, "You all felt it, haven't you? " he asked so suddenly, everyone froze.

Tyki wasn't quite sure what the Duke was talking about. What it the—

The Duke cut his train of though short and continued talking. Everyone seemed interested in the topic and listened attentively. "A few hours ago, I and the AKUMA what were with me felt a kind of tingling feeling. I have noticed that it was coming from those exorcist's headquarters. It was quite intriguing. Have you, my children, felt anything similar? "

Everyone fell silent except for Road, who spoke up, "Yes, I felt it too, Millenie!" she waved her arms as she said it.

This opened a new train of thought for Tyki. He had felt it too, the tingling feeling and it seemed to be pointing somewhere south. Tyki ignored it, but now, he was more alert about it. Everyone seemed to have felt it too. _Even the AKUMA_…

Road jumped up and down excitedly. "Ooh! Millenie! I wanna see what it was! Lullu Bell! I wanna go with you to the Black Order!" she demanded.

Lullu Bell looked at the Duke and ignored Road. "What should I do if I see the source of our…tingling, master?" she asked, her voice low and elegant.

The Duke thought for a moment. Then he laughed heartily and answered, "This tingling isn't made by Innocence nor Dark Matter. If it seems fairly interesting enough, capture it and don't let it fall to the wrong side of the war. "

Lullu Bell bowed her head in response and a number came out of the floor which read,

-- 28 --

Then, there was a rectangle that appeared on the floor right next to the number, inside it was black water. After a few seconds, Lullu Bell began to sink into it. Road kept whining at the Duke to let her come but he didn't let her near the Black Ark's gate. Right then, ullu Bell had gone to the exorcist's headquarters to retrieve both the Egg and possibly the thing that made then have this irritating tingling feeling.

* * *

Okay! End of chapter! So I was thinking what could have made me make another chapter was…Guess what? Reviews!

I just love having people to feedback me, that I get the aspiration when there are enough! So, people who want me to continue my crap, reviews!

Good day~


	3. Chapter 2: People from beyond

Yay! I finished another chapter! And I appreciate all your reviews! And if you want to critic my work, you could! You could also flame me if you want, but please tell me what I had done wrong. = )

Anyway, please enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 2:** People from beyond

"Urgh, my head," I moaned as I cupped my throbbing head. I tried to remember what had happened to me before. Yes, I snapped, then I went to dreamland. But hit my head? No. So why was my head feel like a recently used punching bag?

Urgh… I crunched my face up and began to feel both pissed off and embarrassed. Pissed off because I still don't know where I was. All I wanted was to go home and be scolded by my parents because I left my sister and mysteriously disappeared for more than a day. Is that too much for a girl to ask? And now I'm embarrassed. Why? Because I fainted for the first time in my life. I've never fainted before! There goes my world-breaking record of not fainting…

As the throbbing of my head began to decimate, I opened my eyes, ready to take on what's in store for me. I would face it! I would come home!

I screamed as I saw a snake—a large snake—looming over me. Looking at me in the eye with it's slit-like eyes. _Strange_, I thought the snake had wrinkles at the ends of it's eye. But regardless of that, I scrambled backwards, and readied my right fist, determined not to get bitten and die young, or anything.

But as I saw more clearly, I saw that it wasn't a snake. It was an old nurse. Her eyes were sharp and fierce, her lips were thin and pursed and her eyebrows were high and thin. She was carrying a clipboard on her hand and her white hair was tied into a bun.

"Goodness, miss Catherine," she said smiling a bit so I have nothing to be afraid of. _Well, I wasn't! I was just surprised!_ I mentally told her. But she continued, seeing as she can't read my mind, "Quite energetic, I see."

I calmed down and slumped down slightly, my shoulders were supporting me for this one and I breathed a sigh a relief. _So it wasn't a snake. Phew! _My heart was still beating fast, but my breathing was already stable.

When the nurse began to write down something on her clipboard, I heard giggling on my side. A very familiar giggle. In fact, it was _too_ familiar that I froze at it's sound. _Please don't tell me_…

I gulped. I hesitated, but I turned around, anyway. It was a dream. It was a woman, a pretty one, I have to say. Her hair was brown and wavy, her eyes were cute and big n' brown. And she was lying down on a bed, and then I realized, like I was. It was…it was… It was a dream. I couldn't believe it! It's Miranda Lotto!

"O-M-G," I said. Until I realized what was really happening here. _Oh, yeah!_ This was supposed to be a fan club for the –Man fans! Yeah! She looked so much like the real Miranda I forgot. Stupid…

I cupped my head again. "What happened to my head?" I half-moaned, half-said to the nurse. Great. First, it hurt, now I'm getting dizzy from it. I felt kind of sick. I noticed there were bandages in my head.

The nurse looked at me for a second and finally, she said, "When you became unconscious, you hit your head on the Supervisor's desk." Oh, great. Very great. So, that's that? Great.

"Did I bleed?" I asked.

She nodded to me. Great.

So far… My supposedly good day was ruined. Destroyed. Annihilated. (Look, just bear with me. I like to used exaggerated sentences.) All because of…of…of what? I didn't know. All of it started with that dream. I didn't even know if that dream was real or not. I hope it wasn't.

I reached out for my pocket to see of my cell phone has any service. It didn't. Great. As I looked at it more closely, I could see a crack at the middle of the phone's screen. Great. My parent's are going to _kill_ me.

I felt myself become pissed off more. Why the hell is this happening to me?! The Miranda cosplayer looked at my phone with curiosity. I didn't want to be asked what it was so I quickly asked her this day's favorite question. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Miranda" just smiled politely and said, "Why we're in the Black Order!"

I felt myself get angry more. Okay, so I'm impatient, so what? I asked the same question to three different people and they all had the same wrong answers! I could feel myself snapping again, but I tried to control it.

"No, miss," I said, my voice quivering from the suppressed anger. "I meant, where is this…Black Order?" In Silay? Talisay? Murcia? Anywhere near I was? I just hope I wasn't too far from home; seeing as I didn't really know how I got into that forest anyway.

The cosplayer smiled again. Argh! I could see why Kanda was so pissed off at her! It's her…it's her face! I fought hard not to strangle her. Wait. Why was I comparing the real fictional Miranda with this one? Oh, God no. Don't tell me I was now falling for it! No! I can't be—

"You're in London, Catherine," "Miranda" said cheerily.

I froze. What? "What?" I mirrored my thoughts which became blank all of a sudden. Do my ears deceive me? Did I just hear her right?

"You're in London," repeated "Miranda," still looking cheery.

London. I was in London. But London was in Europe and the Philippines was in Southeast Asia. I took some time trying to register the newly acquired information. It might be fake. She might be saying that because of her passion for –Man. I would have been thrilled about that but now it was simply just annoying and frustrating.

My patience threatened to snap. Why did they have to keep pretending like they were the real deal? Why can't they just tell me the truth and tell me how to get home? Why did they have to be so stubborn?

I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming—again. I wanted to cry, I would have cried. But I didn't. Crying means you're weak. It means you can't overcome the situation. That's why you cry.

_Urgh!_ I thought. _Forget it! I'll jus leave this place and get home myself! I've still got money anyway…_

I tried to remove myself from the warm comfort of the bed I was lying on, only to be blocked by the nurse. I wanted to protest to her, but she sent me a death glare. So I stayed, unwillingly, as I watch "Miranda" get out of the Hospital Wing—I knew where I was. I grumpily let myself be bandaged (I only noticed I had bruises all over my body… weird) and they brought food to me.

It came to the point that it was already nighttime.

I only noticed how eerie the whole Hospital Wing was. It had a high-arc ceiling, so high, that over the top, I couldn't see the ceiling itself at all! The place was wide and dark, and I felt cold despite the warm comfort of my bed. As the nurse left, I felt goosebumps all over. I was the only one left at the Hospital Wing. And then, there came in deafening silence.

Okay, you might think I'm a scaredy cat, but I'm not. I'm not. I am _so_ not a scaredy cat! At school, I'm not afraid of anything! Not even the bullies. So, that's it. I'm _not_ scared.

At the door, I could hear some tapping noises. Like footsteps, coming closer to where I was. Relax. That's probably only the nurse coming over to check on me. Yeah. It's just probably her. But why do I feel so agitated despite that I probably know it's the nurse coming over to see me?

The footsteps stopped right in front of the door of the Hospital Wing and I froze. The doorknob to the Hospital Wing resounded a little _eek_. I could hear my heart going _ba-dump_ really, really fast. Then, the door opened.

"Are you okay, Catherine-san?" asked a half-concerned "Komui Lee" to me through the door.

My heart almost stopped from beating when the door opened. _Oh, God_. I swear, when the guy does it again, I'll make sure _his_ heart will stop!

I nodded my head in response to him, but didn't say anything. "Please," I said to the man rather suddenly. "Take me home. I want to go home."

The cosplayer looked at me first. Then he sighed.

This guy doesn't now Komui! I mean, the two cosplayers that I met before were good. They act like they were the real character. But this one is just so not like Komui at all! He's always so happy and cheery and he's always fluttering about everywhere. No way he's serious about things! Except when that level four attacked. He and Lenalee shared their angsty moment together but this guy's not good at playing Komui…

"Komui" looked like he had an idea. "Why don't you come with me?" he asked. I blinked several times just to register what he had said.

"Go with you? Where?" I asked, not getting what he's trying to imply.

He smiled at me. Weird. Then he said, "I want to show you something."

* * *

"Komui's" sincere-looking expression suddenly became like the real Komui's as I . His face was gleeful and his smile was almost crooked. But I ignored it. So far… These cosplayers made me feel like they were the real deal. Well, Komui's might be not right-on-spot, but it still felt good seeing a Komui cosplayer.

The Komui cosplayer was singing and dancing all over the place.

Okay, now he's starting to make me feel like he's the real deal. The "scientists" that we passed by said their hello's to him and some did to me too. I was shy, so I just smiled and waved at them. Weird. They don't look familiar at all. Huh… Maybe most of them liked to make their own characters… Which just so happens to be that most of them are scientists and finders? Why not go for an exorcist? _Sheesh_.

We eventually turned right and came into a halt in front of a room—and as I realized it—"Komui's" room again. But it wasn't like before, it had a few people in it. A few people whom I very well know. (Though, they don't know me)

I froze. It was the science geeks who were with Komui in the manga! They were holding what seems to be papers—lots of it—to "Komui's" desk, which was (as usual) covered with a mountain of _other_ papers that "Komui" needs to sign. They sure are taking this seriously—hey, wait! Is that a Reever Wenhamm cosplayer I see? He's… I didn't realize he was so hot in personal! (even though he's not really Reever) Oh, my God! (though, he looks very pale—no—they all look pale)

I struggled not to drool as I saw him.

"Supervisor!" I heard someone say. It's a Johnny cosplayer! Even though he's a bit far away, I could tell it was him because of his huge eye glasses. Behind him was a large round-shaped man. Oh, no… Is that…is that…Tapp?! A Tapp cosplayer!

My excitement got over my shyness and I ran over to them, my heart racing and my head became numb. "Oh, wow! O-M-G!" I said hysterically to a startled Reever cosplayer. "Do you know that you look good in that costume?" I asked, my eyes wide with excitement.

"Wh—what?" "Reever" asked, looking slightly offended. Oh, no… They seriously can't be offended when I said costume, right? Nevertheless, I continued my babbling.

"How do you guys make this so…" I said, trying to find the correct word. "So… genuinely real?" As I said it, I opened my arms wide to signify that I was talking about the whole place. But, _no_, they didn't understand what I was saying at all! (or at least pretending to be)

The Komui cosplayer's eyeglasses flashed menacingly just like the real one would when he was planning something…evil or unpredictable. "Catherine-san," he said, his eyes twinkling as he did. _Just what the Hell are you planning?!_

Before he could say anything more than that, though, Reever cut him short, "Supervisor, go back to you desk and sign these. Now. We still have to work on the Egg right after this, you know…" Boy… Did he sound exasperated…

The "Supervisor" skipped his way towards his desk, looking extremely lively. Too lively, in fact. I thought I felt a tinge of annoyance as I saw him. _Weird_. I liked him in the books, but why don't I like his real-to-life imitation? Anyway, he motioned me to come over to his desk, ignoring the protests of the other "scientists" around him.

"Wait, wait, everyone!" he pleaded to the protesting "scientists", flinging his arms up and down. He cleared his throat. "Do you not see I have a guest?" he asked them, waving a hand at me as he did.

They looked at me. _Now that was embarrassing_…I thought, I felt my face get cold so I lowered my head and I felt myself shrink a little bit. _Don't look at me, I don't even know what he's planning_, I appealed to them in my mind.

Then the Komui cosplayer's expression changed into a soft one. _Wow… Does the real Komui have mood swings too? Because Id like to see that!_ "Catherine-san, I brought you here because—well—you don't seem to really fit in," he said, there was a hint slight seriousness in his voice.

By this time, the "scientists" stopped their protests and listened to "Komui". Some of them were pissed off, while some were slightly interested.

And out of nowhere, "Komui" held up a box. I admit I was _slightly_ surprised at this, and I guessed the "scientists" were surprised too. I began to admire the cosplayer before me now. _Okay…He's beginning to feel like Komui Lee_, I admitted to myself.

He handed the box to me. As I took it, (not knowing what was inside, though) I felt a kind of warmth. The box was elegantly designed, there were these swirls around it, and it was light. "Open it," he said to me, he looked like he was expecting something.

I opened the box to see a green light glowing from it. As I squinted my eyes to see more elaborately, I saw what was inside: an Innocence fragment. Beautiful as it was, I was mesmerized by the green light. Warmth spread over me and I felt all tingly inside.

Not knowing what I was really doing, I took it out of the box and held it on my palm. _So…pretty_… I didn't feel myself whispering, "Innocence." All I know was that it…It was just so fascinated at this Innocence!

"I'm glad you know it is."

I looked at "Komui." He had the strangest expression, and I didn't understand what it was. He continued speaking to me, "That, Catherine-san, is Innocence."

Yeah, I know this is Innocence, idiot! That's why I didn't ask anything, right? Geez. No—wait… Is he saying this is real Innocence?

I looked at the glowing green Innocence at my palm. It just seemed so…so real… If this was fake, then how could they fake _this_? I struggled to find a rational explanation to this, but, alas, I found none. Then…then that means…

I looked over to them, looking horrified. I was speechless. Dumbfounded. I felt like volleyballs were stuck at my throat. "Komui" —or Komui—smiled, but was confused by my horrified expression. The whole others seemed to be confused too.

Oh, great. I seemed to have lost some brain cells. Good job, Komui. My head went numb and my knees buckled. "You-you're r-real…" I stuttered and I fell to the floor, the Innocence still in my hand.

"Um..Yeah, of course we're real," Johnny said, clearly not understanding why I was so horrified. Maybe I was becoming crazy?

Suddenly, I felt warmth again. I looked over to the innocence at my hand. Weird… Is it just me? Or does it look a bit bigger? And the glow is a big brighter too. _What's happening?_

"Interesting…" said Komui. Ah! I'm forced to call him that now? "The Innocence shard seems to have a reaction upon meeting you," he observed. I looked at it, and I saw that it _was_ bigger and brighter than before. How weird.

It took a while, but I started to think. So this is really the –Man world? It'll take more than that to completely convince me, but I am only slightly convince right now. But if this _is_ the –Man world, then…then I would be disrupting on what was supposed to happen.

I looked over to Tapp, who was looking at me too. Tapp… He's supposed to die. He's supposed to be at the Egg right now, unless Allen and the others haven't returned yet. Maybe I could stop him from dying. It was so sad when he had to die. Right now he didn't have to, right? Not…not on my watch.

Suddenly, there was a knock over the door. Everyone turned to look at it. Maybe Allen and the others are still at the ark and now have come back. Maybe it's a messenger saying that hey have already arrived? I'd truly hope it isn't someone who isn't random, because I would be truly disrupting the timeline. Someone could get killed instead of being saved.

There came in a muffed voice, "I am coming in, Komui." Where have I heard that voice before? Who could it be? I asked myself. But I wanted to hide. I just had this bad feeling. A really bad one. And as the door opened, I didn't feel any better.

My eyes widened as I saw the newcomer. _Oh, no… It can't be!_ Out of all the people, why him?! The man looked at me, him eyes like of a dictator and a snake. Sharp and deadly, if you'd ask me. His face had all these wrinkles and his dark, blonde hair was slicked backwards (though, a strand could be seen on one side of his face) and his mustache like that of Hitler. I would have thought it was funny but I didn't laugh at all. I just quivered where I was sitting. (on the floor?) I could only look at his face, though. I saw his sharp eyes dart from Komui, then to the scientists, then to me, and then to the Innocence shard at my palm.

"Komui Lee," he said, his voice sent chills over my spine. "What is the meaning of this?"

* * *

End of chapter!

Okay… I just hope you're reading this, please do remember to review! It's my aspiration on making another chapter. = D

And I just waned to hear some of your thoughts. You don't think my OC is a Mary Sue, right? Because if you do think so, I'll just revamp her! And please tell me if you think she's not interesting enough! Please!

Good day!~


	4. Chapter 3: The Theatre from beyond

**Hey, guys! Thank you all for the ones who favorite this Fanfic of mine! I really am flattered, I have to admit that!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, and I totally appreciate all of that~ And…well…to start off, I didn't realize I was doing a gag Fanfic until someone said it to me.. xDD**

**Anyway… Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Four:** The Theatre from beyond

Allen Walker was going to have dinner. Yep! No one would spoil a perfectly good dinner, which was five siopaos, a fully roasted pig, five whole roasted chicken, a few twenty mitarashi dangos and many other things he liked to eat. What? A fifteen year old boy has to eat as much as he can to have energy!

Link was holding a tray full of cake. Link was complaining earlier about how Allen always seemed to eat more meat than vegetables. How about a nineteen year old only eating cake and pastries?

But this day had been strange… His left hand—his Innocence hand feels all tingly. And he, Allen, could feel if the tingling feeling was left, or right. Does this have anything to do with him eating too much meat? He didn't think so…

He stared off in the distance where he felt the tingling feeling was and sighed. _What are you and why am I feeling you?_....

* * *

I just stood there, trying to not let fear grip my insides as I looked at the snake's eyes. Even though I was _slightly_ scared, I could look at him in the eyes. Even though I was trembling inside (like bad), I couldn't move a muscle on the outside.

_Oh, n-no_…I'm in deep trouble, and I know it. I didn't like to be in trouble. Not even in my home.

Malcom Levrier sent me a death glare that was worse than that of the nurse, he then sent a death glare to Komui. "Who is this girl, Komui Lee? And what is she doing with an Innocence shard?" then he narrowed his eyes at the Supervisor. "Hopefully, you are not planning on treason, are you?"

_What?!_ Why is this guy jumping into conclusions? Now I could see why everyone hates him. I mean, I didn't hate him much when I read the manga, I was even amused when he took out those cookies! But now, seeing him sending me and Komui a threat, I couldn't feel but be annoyed. I frowned at him.

"No," Komui said firmly and bravely. "I am not. This girl right here," he motioned to me, and so the death glare was sent to me again. Great. "was a possible Innocence accommodator, she came to us herself. But it seems that she really wasn't."

The secretary narrowed his eyes at Komui, then at me. I tried to look as sad as I could when he did. I didn't take any acting sessions, but I did win a prize for declamation when I was in first grade (though, I stopped right after that) He did look a bit calm now, but in his eyes, I could see, that he still didn't trust what Komui said. Or maybe he didn't trust the guy at all.

_Please, please work!_ I pleaded mentally.

"If that's the case," the secretary said. "Then why don't we go to Hevlaska herself?" he said, his eyes full of malice. No, not the malice that Komui had shown earlier, which was a bit of a comic relief, no. This malice was…was…I couldn't put a word into it… Evil? Maybe.

Heck, I wanted to get out of here! I could try and run away, but the CROW, which I knew were with the secretary, would just catch me easily. Like some snail being chased my a snake. Like…like…taking candy from a baby… I was the candy and—wait—who was the baby?

Anyway! If I tried to stay, then maybe Hevlaska would just say something like, "this girl isn't an accommodator, kick her out." Yeah! Yeah! Maybe she would say that. I would be thrilled!…But what if Hitler (I wonder if I could call him that?) says something like, "force it into her body, she wants it! Bu-hu-haha!" No! No, no, no! I can't let that happen! But what choice do I have?

Komui didn't have a choice either, so he agreed on taking me to Hevlaska. He took the Innocence from my palm and gently placed it inside the box again. It was awkwardly silent as we walked through the dark corridors. And then we finally got into a room wherein the "elevator" was. I admit I was a bit fascinated by the pyramid-like elevator.

_Huh…I wonder who built this_… I thought as I looked at the whole thing.

As we boarded it, it went downwards immediately. This would have been so cool if I wasn't with Hitler! It's like being in an elevator, only faster! I felt like my heart was moving upwards. Then, the once brightly lit surroundings were immediately covered in darkness. _We're near_.

Oh, God… My heart was racing as the 'elevator' skidded into a halt. _This is it_, I thought. I could see a white light below the 'elevator' in the darkness. I knew who it was. It was Hevlaska, the exorcist who lived to keep the Innocence shards.

I jumped slightly as Hitler suddenly said, "Hevlaska." As he said it, the white light suddenly became whiter and slightly brighter as Hevlaska's head came into view. She was beautiful, to me anyway. Her whole body was transparent, but I could only make out her head and arms. The other parts of her body, I can't make out.

Komui stepped closer to the more-than-a-hundred year old exorcist and said, "Hevlaska." He paused a bit and went on, "This is Catherine. Please, see if she is an accommodator."

Slowly, Hevlaska's tentacles were all over me, lifting me off the ground gently. It felt…weird. Somehow, I felt like everything in my body was being analyzed. _So this is how Allen must've felt the first time too_…

It was almost frightening, but I kept my cool and waited her out. Her tentacles seemed to be wrapping my whole body. As a tentacle went near my face, I thought automatically. _Wow…Tentacle rape_…

This went on for a couple of minutes when suddenly, Hevlaska seemed to have realized something. Her whole body jerked a bit and I thought I might fall. But, thankfully, I didn't. Komui and Hitler looked alarmed. _Oh, no_… That can't be good, right?

"What is it, Hevlaska?" asked Hitler sharply. Hevlaska was calming down now… She put me down into the 'elevator' again. What the Hell is going on?

Hevlaska hesitated, but nevertheless, she said, "That girl… Catherine…" she said. Clearly, she didn't want Hitler in the room, but seeing as he was, she had to. Or else. "Not an accommodator." Oh, that's it?

I stood frozen before the fictional characters (in 3D), knowing that I was free. That means I had no other reason to stay in the Order. But what about Tapp? No, I don't like the big guy, but it was so sad and painful to see him die. It was painful to see everyone in pain. No, I did _not_ cry when he died, I just had something caught in my eye.

But then again, I'd be disrupting the whole balance of the story. I was the only one in this world that didn't belong. If I am mixed into with these people, then I'd be risking, not only Tapp's but, everyone's lives at stake. I didn't want them to be killed when they shouldn't be.

That's why I have to get away as far as I could.

"You know what that means, right? Miss Catherine?" Hitler asked, looking deadly serious. I turned to look at him, hoping not to look too hopeful. _Yes, I know what that means. Idiot._

I tried to look as sad as I could. Though, I was really sad. I haven't been able to see Allen. Not a cosplayer Allen but a real live Allen. Just when you thought I had no love in my life…Well, I actually have. You know…Allen? Okay! Okay! I'll shut up now!

The 'elevator' went up again. As Hitler dismissed us, he still had those suspicious eyes, as though he didn't believe in what Hevlaska had spoken. But anyway, that was almost the least of my worries… The one main thing I had to worry was food, shelter, and money for travel. Oh! That was more than one, eh? Sorry, my bad!

Komui escorted me to the underground sewer right after he gave me a new set of clothes, where there was a boat ready to set off back into the world. I felt sad, defeated and hungry, but it was for the best with Allen. And the others too. Even though I knew Tapp would and will die, it was meant to be. It was destiny.

I saw their anguished faces again. The way they cried. The last words Tapp said. It…it…it isn't right! It's not fair for him to die! It's not fair for anyone to die!

Komui looked like he wanted to ask me something and went close me, I figured he was going to say something like, "I guess this is good bye." I just can't let this sort of thing happen! I've just got to warn him. I can't fight with Innocence, so if I'll insist on staying, I'll just end up being a burden. And worse, dead. Okay, then, I'll just warn him!

"Komui…" I began. I was really going to tell him what happened to Tapp, but then, my head started to throb. I cupped my head automatically, I felt dizzy. _What's happening?_

All of a sudden, it started to feel like someone was using a chainsaw against my head. I could hear terrible screaming, until I realized the screaming voice belonged to me. The pain began to creep through my entire body, and everything went black.

* * *

"_Hey, Allen…Come to think of it, I've never asked you before, but…Do you like Tim? I asked you to keep for me, but…to be honest, I was always panning on giving him to you."_

_Huh?_ I knew who's voice that was. The voice of the lost General, Cross Marian! But isn't he supposed to be _lost_? I opened my eyes to see where it came from. I gasped.

I could see a big screen, like in the theater, though, there was only a single chair just right in front of me. The whole rest of the place I was in was just plain pitch black. On the screen, it was snowing peacefully and just right above it was labeled:

173: Sneak-Thief, Ghost, Innocence

What's this? It took a time to realize that it was the continuation to the latest chapter I've read. So, I'm having some kind of vision? Cool! I'm a Seer! Though, it's only in this world…But it's so cool!

I looked over at the snow which was falling down. It seemed to be everlasting. _Maybe I've gotta command it to do something_…Like in those kid's show, like…like…Ahh, forget it! I don't even watch it, so why am I relating the whole thing with this?

"Ummm," I began, feeling slightly awkward with myself. "Next panel!" I shouted, flinging my right hand forward as if I was commanding it. (well, I was.) But to my embarrassment, it didn't do anything.

_Okay… Just try another one!_ I told myself mentally.

"Go, go panel!" I cried, this time flinging both arms. Much to my disappointment, it still didn't work. Why aren't you working, you!…you… theatre-visioney thingy!

I went near the lone chair that I ignored earlier. _Oh, God_, I thought. Right there at the middle of the cushion of the chair lay a small remote with a few buttons. _I knew it was there… I just wanted to have a little bit of fun, that's all_…

I took the remote and examined it. Okay, so there was a "Next Panel" button as well as a "Prev. Panel", a "Next Page" and as well as a "Prev' Page" button. That was all. I pressed the "Next Panel" button and the screen's image immediately changed to Allen's face, his eyes closing.

I became so excited I pressed the same button I last pressed quickly after just a few seconds of seeing Allen's face. The next one showed Tim chewing on something. Awww, how cute…

"_I've told Tim he can do what he likes from now on._"

So it has a sound system! Way to go, theatre-vision thingy! This is so cool!

I read the whole chapter as fast as Flash would run. It was awesome and funny, I have to say. And it was kind of a shock to see Link being possessed by this G thief. But it was incredibly short for my liking. I wanted it to be longer! But sadly, I have to wait a bit more. Don't I?

Maybe this theatre would come back again and give me a vision of the newest chapter. But it was weird… It was only a day since I left my real world. But before I could think more, a white spot came into view in the middle of my vision. No, not _this_ vision but my eyesight.

I tried to look else where to see if the white something in my eyesight was still there. I tried looking over to the darkness behind me, over the now-black screen, and at the chair beside me. Yep, Spotty is still there…

_Huh?_... Is it just me? Or is the white spot becoming bigger? I focused to look at the white spot. _Yep_. It _is_ becoming bigger! It's as big as a small marble right before, and now, it was as big as a big marble! Maybe I'm going back to the –Man world? Or my world?

I seriously wanted to stay in this world, but I had no one to stay with here. I didn't know anything about the place where I was, I might end up being killed by an AKUMA, and if I tried to stay in the Order (which I couldn't) they—especially Levrier—might find out I don't fit in with the crowd. But if I wanted to go back there, I'll be stuck with my old boring life, but I'll live a safe and sheltered life. So, over all, I don't really know which world I'd want to go to.

By this time, the white spot which was as big as a big marble had gone bigger, and in no time, the white light was almost what I could see and was blinding me. I had to cover my eyes to shield them from the light.

And then, all of a sudden, the light was gone. I even though I had my eyes closed, I could feel it darken all of a sudden.

"Am I still in this world?" I asked shakily, half-hoping the voice would be someone other than a –Man character. Seriously. I couldn't take it that I was really here in the –Man world. I cupped my head, which was throbbing.

What the Hell is me and these headaches?! Seriously! And I must have set the new World Record for how many times I have fainted for a whole day! It is seriously _not_ cool! This was what I thought when I woke up in the Hospital Wing—again, with the Nurse right beside Komui, who I think was waiting for me to get up.

I noticed my surroundings and realized the sun was already up. Wow! Didn't I get any sleep at All? For how long was I in that vision theatre thingy?

_Good timing, sister complex_, I thought, as I took a deep breath. My heart was racing. I needed to tell him now. It's now or never.

"Ah," he said, coming closer. "Catherine-san—"

I cut his sentence short. If Hitler was here, then that means that it should happen soon. I should…I should warn him about the science department and Tapp. "Komui, there's something I've got to warn you about," I said quietly and quickly, I tried to get out of my bed and, thankfully, the Nurse didn't stop me his time.

Komui, thankfully, noticed how serious my voice was and looked at me in the eye like he was saying, 'I'm listening.' I began to hyperventilate, not because of excitement or delight, but because of terror.

"_Komui, you've got to get the science department out of the place where that stupid Egg is!_" terror gripped my insides, so I nearly screamed the words as I said it. Oh, great. This is the reason why I don't talk when I'm scared! I easily scream what I say, even though I don't mean it. Maybe it's the coffee I drink? Oh, well. Onto the panic of moi.

He looked shocked at my sudden terror. "Wh-what?" he said, like he thought he didn't hear me right.

"_Their going to die!_" Okay, so now, panic was the dominating feeling I had now. I just have this overwhelming feeling it was going to happen no sooner than now. "_Tapp's going to become a Skull if we don't do anything about it and hen he'll die and then many people will die! Lullu Bell's going to kill them die if we don't get them out of there right now! Please, I'm telling the truth!_"

So I do have mood swings, got a problem with that? It's not my problem I inherited it from my idiot mother. Anyway, Komui didn't seem to register the newly acquired information—through screaming—and he just stood there, disbelief in his eyes. He and the nurse were dumbfounded. _Come on, Komui!_

Then he started to run outside the Hospital Wing, and I didn't know if I was stupid or insane, or both, I began to run right behind him. My feet moved like they hand their own minds other than mine's.

We both rushed past through finders, scientists and—by chance—Miranda again. They all seemed to be confused what we both were so fussed about. "Miranda! Come with us!" Komui shouted over to a perplexed Miranda, who began to try and keep up with us.

I heard someone squeak, "Oof!" right behind me, but I didn't bother trying to look back. I hardly even recognize the voice, seeing as I was panicking. And I wasn't handling it very well. The only time I panicked was when a snake got into out house. So this was the second time I panicked. Hard.

I saw a large, large gap forming an entrance to the room Komui was looking intently on. It looked familiar, and I knew that inside it was the room where the Egg was being contained.

My heart began to beat faster. Thank goodness it wasn't been attacked yet! Komui and I went inside to see the other scientists work.

I began to feel queasy because I thought of how stupid I was to get inside here despite the fact that I knew it was going to be attacked soon. And Komui was with me. His life is worth a million times as my life's worth... I can't let him die because of this! He has a great impact on Allen's and the other exorcist's lives! I've got to do something about it…

Komui was talking urgently to the other scientists. Thank God he took me seriously, but he really needs to be in a safe place. I went over to him, thinking of telling him to tell the other exorcists.

"Komui," I said, trying to calm down but, unfortunately, I was failing. I was also breathing deeply seeing as I ran a long way from the Hospital Wing to here. "Please, tell the other exorcists!"

He nodded to me and ran off back towards the door. Johnny behind me was trying to contact the Order from his headphones, but it didn't seem to work. Oh, God. I should get out of here too, I thought as I saw the other scientists shuffle to get out of the Egg room. Okay, so I call it Egg room, got any better idea on what to call it, smarty pants?

But to my horror, I saw them coming towards us just as Komui was outside. I didn't see them before because Komui was obscuring them, but now that he was outside, I could see them. The branch heads.

They looked at Komui and became slightly confused, but I had only eyes for the branch head of the Oceania branch. He—or rather she—was looking at Komui with a strange smile set on his face. (let's just call him 'he' because it would be rather awkward) He looked around, as if to check no one dangerous was going to interfere with his plan. He closed in.

It all seemed too slow for me. My throat felt like golf balls were shoved in them, so I couldn't speak. My feet were frozen solid, so I couldn't run. And my heart skipped a beat when he looked at me in the eye.

It was like he knew I was the wrong one—the one who didn't belong. Johnny went over to them, to try and get them out as part of the sudden evacuation that Komui urgently ordered. No, Johnny! Don't come near her!

I wanted to scream after him, but when I looked at the Oceania branch head's eyes again, they still looked right through me like lasers. Lullu Bell then smiled in a Noah-like manner. _She knows I'm the odd one out._

I gulped loudly, but no one heard it seeing as they were currently making their way towards the exit of the room, most of them were grumbling loudly and some were cranky. But it was too late.

Lullu Bell's right hand, which had become into a hook, had already penetrated Johnny's frail human body. Johnny stuttered something, but I couldn't hear. Then the Oceania branch head—Lullu Bell—said something else too.

Everyone seemed to have frozen in shock at what the Oceania branch head did. But I knew better. But even as I knew better, I couldn't help it, I knew it would blow my cover of being a human who doesn't belong in this world, but I said it anyway. "_It's Lullu Bell! It's a Noah! RUN! RUN!!_"

But it was too late. Johnny felt to the ground with a thud and the Black Arc, with the number 26 etched at the top swiftly blocked our way outside. _Oh, God. Oh, God. This isn't happening! Tell me this isn't happening to me!_

A ripple could be seen in the arc, and level three AKUMA, who began to laugh in a hysterical way, began to come out of the Black arc. I didn't realize that the Noah was gone from my sight. Damn! I was too focused on the upcoming horde of level three AKUMA, I forgot about the Noah!

I looked around, trying to find her somewhere, it was weird for her to be attacking… I swear, at the manga, she let all the AKUMA do their jobs. So where the Hell is sh--?

"Hello," said Lullu Bell's voice behind my back. I felt goosebumps since I could feel her cold breath behind my neck. Oh, God. Oh, God no… Don't tell me— "You are truly interesting indeed, human."

That was all I heard just right before my world turned black for the fourth time.

* * *

Wow! This chapter is really, really long so I hope it didn't bore you! I tried to make it look as interesting as It could be!

And I think Komui was acting non-canon-ish right there… But he liked to protect people, right? In as much way as he could, so that's why I made him act like that… _

Anyway, please review!


	5. Chapter 4: Danger from beyond

Okay, so I'll be following the manga since I haven't seen the anime. That means this was the first time Allen and company has ever heard of Lulu Bell.

And I just hope I'm not over powering my original character… And I hope I've put in a good reason why the Noah would want her… And I tried to put in as much gags as I could… But I usually specialize in Story stories (especially in Dark ones), not gag ones… So this chapter might have little gags at all…

Anyway, please enjoy… ^^ (I get the feeling this is going to bore you…)

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Danger from beyond

Lulu Bell was a woman of loyalty. When she's being ordered by master, she will follow it whatever it is. Even if means going into the enemy's headquarters just to retrieve her master's precious Egg and a little human girl, she will do it. Just like what she is doing now.

The girl…The source of this…tingling feeling…Even though this was Lulu Bell's first time to actually confront the exorcists, the girl already knew her name, but not only that, the girl blew her cover as the Oceania branch's head. Lulu Bell was executing it perfectly as the branch head, so how did the girl know who she really was? And moreover, the girl seemed to know what would happen. _How did she know of my plan?_

Lulu Bell looked at the now-unconscious girl lying on the ground. Lulu hit her behind the back of her neck so she won't make a fuss when Lulu will bring her to master. Master will be well pleased when she, Lulu Bell, will bring both the Egg and the girl.

By now, Lulu had already morphed into her own body, most of the scientists, who were bloody and some were unconscious, were lined up on the floor by the AKUMA. Lulu Bell ordered them not kill a single one of the scientists because master needed more Skulls to protect the Egg.

She ordered one of the level three AKUMA to let her stand on its hand. Then she ordered it to let her near her master's Egg. _Thank goodness_, she thought as she held her face near it and touched it gently. _Master's Egg is safe_…

_This is a nice day_, Lulu thought as she turned her attention away from the Egg and looked at her surroundings. _Everything is going smoothly._

She ordered the Skulls, who just arrived, to do their 'work.' Then, she looked at two level three AKUMA who were near her and told them, "You, take the girl," she pointed towards the child lying unconscious on the ground. "And you," she said to the other. "Make sure no one touches her. She seems to know a lot more than she lets out."

The two level three AKUMA followed her orders immediately. The AKUMA that she told to hold the girl held her with one hand supporting her back and the other at the back of her knees. The other, meanwhile, was following the other one closely.

She heard a zap and a scream, which came from the human researchers. Lulu focused her eyes at where the sound came from, then turned at the Egg again. It was only a human researcher being turned into a Skull. _This will go smoothly_, thought. Then, something caught her eye. At the two AKUMA who were with the girl.

They seemed to be twitching and screaming in pain. _What's happening?_ Lulu thought as she watched the two level three AKUMA writhe and shriek. She could feel, inside them, that the Dark Matter's level was shooting up. It was becoming stronger.

Everyone in the room seemed to have taken away their attention from what they were doing to watch the spectacle.

The AKUMAs' head and body was ripping itself up and Lulu Bell saw a woman appear out of one of the AKUMA that was now apparently just ripped fragments of what was once the AKUMA's body. Two all-white women came out from the level three AKUMA that was holding the girl, who fell to the ground with a hard thud.

The women had bloating stomachs, like they were bearing a child. Lulu Bell could feel the two AKUMAs' power which were enormous. She was expecting the two AKUMA to move. But they didn't. They were frozen.

_Interesting_…she thought. Was this an evolution of AKUMA? She thought it would be plausible that it was an evolution since the AKUMA's Dark Matter shot up in an incredible rate. But Dark Matter doesn't just shoot up all of a sudden.

Lulu Bell jumped over from the AKUMA she was previously standing on to get near the girl. She kneeled close to the child and caressed her face. "You would truly make master happy, human…"

* * *

"Urgh!" I moaned as I cupped the back of my neck, which felt like someone snapped it in two. "What happened to my nec—" I remember!

I had cut my own sentence short as I recalled what happened before: Just before Lulu Bell, the Noah who I don't really hate for hitting me, got in the room, I noticed Miranda wasn't there. I tried to frantically find her, but she was nowhere inside the Egg room. Then I recalled hearing someone squeak behind me when Komui and I were running to wards the Egg room. _Miranda must've tripped_.

This was all so frustrating! Just when you need the woman she trips! But then again, she isn't supposed to be there…Not until later.

This was when I noted my surroundings. _Wait—where the Hell am I now? _I looked around, but I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black all over me, and I couldn't feel any gravity at all. My body felt as light as a feather. It's as if I was in space! When I was young, I wanted to be an astronaut once, so I felt slightly delighted despite the fact that I didn't know where I was.

Wait a minute…Wasn't I captured by Lulu Bell? Or was I killed? I surely hoped that it was neither. I hoped that I was somehow saved by Allen or Bookman, who I know was coming right now. Please! Please, please…

As I pleaded, a sudden sound made me jump. I quickly turned around to see the source of it. As I saw it, I gasped.

It was another screen, only it was spherical in shape. And I realized it, it had me in the middle. But it was off. I tried to look for another remote, but I couldn't because there wasn't any remote this time.

_Great_, I told myself mentally—or rather my brain. That last time I passed out, I had a remote. But why don't I have one now? _Geez_… But now, I know where I am…In my brain. (I think) And how do these things just pop up, anyway?

I jumped again as a loud _vrrrr_ sound came from the large screen and it looked like it turned on by itself. _Oh! It's automated now?_ But it's too soon to have a new chapter! Yes, yes…The last time I've had this theatre thingy and the new chapter was a little bit early, but I wasn't really expecting _this_! Way cool! Good job, brain!

It didn't seem to have the seat before, so I just stayed put, hovering. _Hah! You can't make fun of me anymore, screen!_ I mentally told the screen, smirking as I did.

I expected to see a possessed inspector Link by now, but instead, what came out was a big explosion. The sound was deafening and erupted through the whole pitch black world inside my head. And, no, I did _not_ scream. Why would you think that?

The whole screen was encircling me, so I could look from left to right, front to back, and top to bottom. And I could hear the whole thing as if I was there, but I really wasn't. _Cool! _

As the smoke from the explosion cleared, I saw a red flash and another explosion went off. I followed the red…thing and discovered that it was Cross Marian! My fangirl insides were bursting to get out as I giggled at the sight of him despite the situation.

What? I thought Cross looked hot in the manga, but seeing him like this, no words can replace what he looks like right now. Sure, fine, he's a womanizer. He's a jerk, but he's a jerk with a good heart!

When he hugged Allen like that when he revealed about the 14th. He wasn't being a jerk there but a kind of father figure. I thought it was really, really sweet of him! That's why I like, like him! I sure do!

Hey, wait—what's that Cross is holding with his free hand? It looks like a person, poor guy…he was unconscious, and Cross was holding him by the stomach. Hey—wait…It's a girl. Cross is holding a girl. My bad!

I looked at the person Cross was holding and realized that Cross was holding…holding—"ME??!" I shouted. Looking dumbfounded. Oh my gosh, Cross Marian…_The_ one and only Cross Marian was actually touching me! On, my Go—!

Hey—wait.. Cross Marian was _touching_ me. The word 'touching' was echoing in my head as I thought about it. _Cross Marian was touching me!_ The nerve! I never let any man touch me! Except, of course, for my friends who are boys. But I never let them touch the middle part!

_Just you wait, Cross Marian!_

Wait a second—for how long was I out? Cross was already here...And as I looked around the room, so are the other generals and Allen. Oh, Allen! Oh, my God! Allen looks so…so…! He looks a million times as hot and cool and cute as Cross Marian! I felt my face redden.

Yes, I was blushing. Apparently, only Allen made me do that. And he already did a few times before. That's why I don't feel surprised.

"_Give her back!_"

I heard Lulu Bell's raging voice as she lunged on Cross. Her body was now in water form—like in the manga. And I knew it—Miranda was inside her transparent body. I felt queasy seeing them fighting over my unconscious body. Hey--that's weird… Isn't she supposed to protect the Egg at all costs? Why is she coming after me now?

Cross smirked. "Why should I?" he asked her in his sexy taunting voice. Oh.. Did I say sexy? I did, didn't I? I just thought it was sexy, that's all…

I heard a giggle behind me and a whooshing sound.

Wait—that giggle…A giggle that isn't supposed to be there. She's not supposed to be here! I turned around to see Klaud, Socalo and Marie back away from the Egg. And right above it, sitting on a pink umbrella that seemed to be looking cranky and anxious, was the cute girl I idolized. Road Kamelot.

She giggled again as one of the candles that were hovering right above her hit Marie's left leg. Marie struggled on not to let the pain out and gritted his teeth.

What the Hell is Road doing here?! She isn't supposed to be here! She's supposed to be somewhere else! Like with that adoptive father of hers or something! But I can't help but stare at her cute face for a few minutes. I noticed Road was doing a good job at keeping the Egg safe. It didn't have a scratch at all. _Huh…Wonder how she does that_…

I saw Tiedoll's Innocence, which looked like a forest full of white trees. It was beautiful, then I looked around to see Cross and Allen dodge Lulu Bell's attacks. Thank goodness no one seems to be terribly hurt! And it seems like Cross was doing a good job trying to dodge the Noah's attacks, seeing as he couldn't hit her because she's water. Though, he was moving fast in zigzags that my unconscious body looked like a life-sized doll being played at.

_Hey, Cross! Make sure the me there is okay!_ I told him mentally. But he didn't hear me. I wasn't expecting him to anyway.

I looked at Road again and began to feel anxious. There's something fishy going on around here… And I didn't like fish at all.

Now I just wanted to wake up. Why the Hell would Lulu Bell want me anyway? I'm just a normal human girl who knows a bit of the future events, which is currently being ruined by your one and only moi, so what? It's not like I was an asset in the war, right? I'm not even an accommodator…

Road turned to Lulu Bell and shouted, "Lulu-chan…These exorcists are boring…Let's just finish this quickly and go home!" That wasn't really a shout.. That was her, whining. But then again, she looked cute doing it, I couldn't help but giggle myself.

Socalo shouted at her, "Hey! Who do you think you're calling boring, brat?" Then he lunged at her, slashing his huge military knife-like Innocence at her while he's at it. He was laughing like a maniac, which gave me goosebumps.

This whole thing seemed too surreal. Like a dream, or me watching a movie. I would have wanted to become a part of it, but…but…I couldn't—hey wait…

Two white figures caught my eye in the distance. I squinted at it, it was two pregnant white women who seemed to be frozen. They didn't move an inch, but I instantly knew what they were: AKUMA. And I saw a 4 sign on their stomachs too. Oh, no…_Two level fours are going to be born?! _

I felt horrified. My heart was beating fast, and my breathing came out in deep ones. I remembered when one level four was born, it nearly destroyed the whole Black Order headquarters and killed off many staff members. If two were born…

I thought I saw the two of them twitch. Then, slowly, they leaned backwards, as if to do a limbo. Oh, no…Don't tell me… The two level fours are going to be born right now?! No! They shouldn't be born! Not until Lulu Bell and, well, Road get out of the Order!

Everyone seems to be busy with their own business, so they didn't notice the two white figures' wombs crack open slightly. My eyes were glued to it, and I was completely and utterly dumbfounded at the spectacle. The slight cracks became bigger, and all of a sudden, something came out of the first womb. Then, followed another. It was too fast, so I couldn't really see it. But I knew what it was: the level four AKUMA.

I gulped, and as soon as I did, I heard a bang and a shout. The shout belonged to general Cross, who was thrown backwards to the wall. Looks like it was a surprise attack… Someone giggled. No, it wasn't Road's giggle. It was the level four AKUMA, giggling like an idiot.

I heard a bigger explosion behind me and I heard screams and shouts. I turned around, and saw that Marie was knocked unconscious while Klaud and Socalo was backing up, dodging the AKUMA's attack, looking slightly surprised.

"What the--?" shouted Klaud, clearly not looking pleased with the new arrivals. Allen didn't say anything, but instead, he began to vomit at the sight of the AKUMA, and as I expected him to, he began to have tears in his eyes.

Road looked at the AKUMA with slight interest. AKUMA wasn't really her favorite things in the world, next to it are humans. That's what I think was what she thought.

I looked right behind me again to check up on Cross. Thank goodness he was standing again. Hey… Why wasn't my unconscious body being held by Cross? Then where was I? He didn't have me in his hands anymore…

I looked over to Lulu Bell, who began to look for my…er…me. Nope, my body isn't there… I looked over to the level four that had thrown Cross backwards before. Nope…The real me isn't there too. _Where the Hell was I?!_

I began to roam around the screen, trying to find my…body, which I can't find right now. Then, I saw a ripped piece of my uniform's skirt. There was a large piece of rubble that was near it. I looked further right under it. I saw a hand.

Oh, God… This is the worst day ever! Yes, I wanted this to happen to me, but having my body stuck right under a big rock is _not_ cool! I wanted to wake up from this dream.

_Wake up, Katrina! Wake up! _I told myself. As I looked over to the hand that was right under the rubble, I began to feel mesmerized. Not knowng what I was really doing, I reached out for the hand in the screen, and as I touched it, my hand began to feel like it was being sucked in.

"What the—" I began, but my sentence was never finished as I was completely sucked in.

* * *

The first thing I heard was an explosion. "Urgh… Where's the bomb?" I moaned automatically. Then I heard another explosion which made me jump and bump my head on with something.

I moaned again, clutching my head which was throbbing, and looked around to see what hit me. Oh…It was a large rock. Oh, yeah! I was in a rubble…I must've woken up when I touched the screen. I seriously do _not_ know what is up with me.

It was then I noticed that my whole body hurt. My body wasn't crushed by the large rubble, but it was being squeezed. I couldn't move the lower part of my body, nor could I see it.

So now, I have two options: One, to shout for help. But if I do that, I might be caught by Lulu Bell or worse, the level four. I didn't know why Lulu Bell would want with me, but I didn't want to find out.

Two, I'll wait it out till they're done fighting. But if I do that, I might get killed before it's over. I still remember the fact that the level four set fire on the whole place and the only reason why some of the scientists weren't burned to death is because of Tiedoll's Innocence. That white jungle thingy.

"AKUMA" I heard Lulu Bell's voice over all of the explosions in the background. I gulped. She was close… "Make sure Cross Marian is busy with you. I'll find the child." This sent chills on my spine. She's going to kill me! I know it! Oh, no, no, no…

"Yes, master Noah!" answered an eager voice that seemed too inhuman. Then I heard another bang and gunshots in the distance.

Then, underneath the big piece of rubble above me, I saw a shadow which was becoming bigger and bigger. My heart began to beat fast. I knew that it was Lulu Bell because I could see the form of the shadow like the one she used when Miranda was in her…uh… body.

The shadow was as big as it could be now, and then, it stopped being bigger. Oh, God. Oh, no…

I froze as the squeezing feeling on my lower body was lifted. And the dark space I was in turned into a bright one. I had to squint and cover my eyes. And sure enough, I saw a large, eight-legged Lulu Bell, who had her whole body, except her limbs, as water. And Miranda was still there, looking like she's going to die any moment.

Yes, Miranda is sure as Hell annoying, but she's an exorcist! She's adorable too… Right now, seeing her being chocked to death—by drowning-- wasn't a pleasant sight. I didn't even see anyone die in my whole life!

When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I could see Lulu Bell holding out a gigantic hand at me. "Come, human," she commanded me, her voice was strong, calm and deep. I knew that even if I don't come with her, she'll force me. I have to make a bargain somehow…

I noticed that I couldn't hear anything right now. I looked around quickly. No one was here anymore except for the two of us.

The Egg was either completely destroyed, or taken back to the Earl. This… is not good… I could see large holes all over the room, and I could hear explosions and shouts at the distance. Oh, no… They're all over the building fighting…

I turned to Lulu Bell again, glancing a bit at Miranda at the process. "L-let her go first," I said, trying to act tough, but I felt far from being tough. I was, I admit it, scared out of my skin.

Lulu Bell paused. She looked like she didn't want to let Miranda go. I gritted my teeth. "P-please…" Okay, that was pathetic, I know. I mentally slapped myself for being such an idiot.

Miranda gave away a large bubbly breath and I began to panic. Beads of sweat began to form around my face and my head was pounding from the pressure.

"I'll t-tell you everything I-I know, j-just tell R-Road and the two level fours to leave," I babbled. I realized what I just said and mentally punched myself in the face. Urgh! Curses! I don't do well in situations like these because I haven't been in one!

Lulu Bell hesitated. I tried to look sincere as much as I could. I didn't know if I was going to tell the Noah about everything, but I could cover _some_ of the important parts with white lies of course. Then, she finally took my word and morphed back into her human form.

"Ahh!" I gasped, covering my eyes. I could feel my face becoming cold and numb. Lulu Bell was naked! Even though I was fourteen, I haven't seen anyone else being naked in my entire life!

I thought I heard Lulu Bell smirk a little bit, then I heard a thud. I took the covers from my eyes and kneeled close to Miranda, who was coughing up water. Thank God she's still alive…

"M-miss Catherine?..." she said, her voice sounded shaken and small. She was struggling to stay awake, but then, she became unconscious right after that, her Innocence deactivated itself.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Lulu Bell. I tried to ignore the fact that she was naked and stood up. My heart was beating fast and I felt like I might faint again. And I felt like I might pee.

"Wh-what about Road and the AKUMA?" I asked, feeling weary. And Tapp…

Lulu Bell closed her eyes, looking like a black beautiful miss Universe pageant winner. "They will be retreating as soon as I take you to master."

I looked at her, trying to find if there's something in her eye that say's she's lying. But she isn't. Her yellow eyes said it so. I gulped loudly. I guess I'm going to meet the bad guys.

And just when I had that thought in my head, my fangirl side began to arise again. Will I meet Tyki? Devit? Oh, my God… I wonder if Tyki's hotter than Cross. Ohhh!

I smiled automatically despite the situation I was currently in. What? Tyki's one of the characters I really, really like. What would you feel if you're to meet him in personal?

As we walked towards the edge of the watery Black ark, I began to feel queasy again. As far as I could remember, inside here is plain water. The main problem was, I didn't know how to swim. And I nearly drowned once to boot. So yes, I was afraid of water that was more than five feet.

"Umm," I started to say, I saw Lulu Bell's face then I began to feel nervous. I gulped again and sucked in all the air I could suck. Not only I was going to possibly drown, I was going to meet the Earl—and possibly get killed by him. Argh…I wasn't safe anywhere in this world anyway, might as well suck this all up.

And then, I jumped into the Black ark with a splash with Lulu Bell following right behind me.

* * *

END!

Now… I wasn't really planning on adding a pairing in this Fanfic, but I'm a girl that always changes her mind in the last second… Some, or most of you, might not like having the authors pair up a main character with an OC, but please, if you'd like me to pair up someone with Catherine, please do tell me. ^^ Don't worry, I don't do mushy romance because I myself don't like it. ^^

Thank you everyone for the reviews! Please… I just hope this doesn't suck eggs…


	6. Chapter 5: Adopted! from beyond

Sorry for the slow update, guys… Everyone here is readying for the Christmas party, and I'm busy buying gifts and everything, and I barely have time to stay at the computer. Hope I'm not pissing you off…

But anyway, here's the 5th chapter: Enjoy, as always~

* * *

**Chapter Five:** ADOPTION?! from beyond

Komui Lee was a man that cared for the people around him. Lenalee, of course, was his ultimate favorite, his adorable, cute exorcist little sister. At first, she was the reason why he came to in the Order. But then, the other members began to grow on him, and he began to care, not only for his adorable Lenalee, but for the other members as well—especially the exorcists. But he cared for the normal humans too.

Like that girl, miss Catherine. She was an unusual one, and he would have wanted to find out about what she knows more, but right now, he can't. The child who looked almost the same age as Allen Walker was trapped inside the room wherein the Egg was kept. He felt anxious for the girl. But he felt more anxious when the room broke apart. The Noah, Road, has been reported by several personnel as the one attacking the generals along with two newly discovered level four AKUMA.

What was most intriguing about this was that miss Catherine knew it would happen.

Komui gritted his teeth. The Noah and the two AKUMA just suddenly retreated even though they were winning the battle. The generals couldn't fight a Noah and two powerful level fours at a time. They were good as dead. So why did they retreat? Why did they pass up a good opportunity at eliminating the single force that prevents them from annihilating the whole human race?

Maybe it was because they got what they came for? The Egg?

Miranda was found unconscious in the room, but otherwise, she was alive and well. But the whole invasion was devastating and we couldn't find miss Catherine's body anywhere. So, she was…presumed dead along with the other researchers that turned into Skulls. Secretary Levrier called a meeting between the generals alone in the Central and he, Komui, was to stay put in the Order.

"Nii-san!"

A certain delightful voice disrupted his train of thought. Komui turned around to see Lenalee, his little angel. Her black but almost green hair was looking bouncy and pretty, as usual, her dark and almost purple eyes were looking lively with joy and relief and she looked good in her Chinese outfit. Komui liked it. It reminded him of home. And by the sound of her voice, she sounded happy enough. _Awww, my Lenalee is happy!_

"Everyone's okay!" Lenalee announced to him happily, embracing him like a sister would to her brother. _Ahhh! My Lenalee, hugging me!_ Then she began to have tears in her eyes. "Thank goodness…"

Komui looked at her sympathetically. She had stayed along with Lavi with the head nurse in Krory's room, who was still unconscious,—or if you'd like to hear another version, it would be Komui's locking them in there to keep them safe. But thankfully, the AKUMA and the Noah didn't go that far into the Order, so his Lenalee came out from the battle without a scratch—which would make him sad.

It seems that most of the researchers were alright too. Reever, Bak, Renee, and others came out with minor injuries. Johnny, Tapp and most of the researchers were hurt, but otherwise, they will live. _What would have happened if miss Catherine wasn't here? _He couldn't even picture it all out. They would have been too late. Everyone else would have been turned into Skulls or killed off by the Noah.

He smiled for her. _I hope you'll get a better place to stay, miss Catherine_, he thought, looking up the sky, as if he knew Catherine was there right now, having the best of her short life.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, I could feel the covers of it, which was soft, entangling around me like a snake. But otherwise, it was a pleasant feeling. I was sweating all over my body. _Phew!_ Was that a dream? A nightmare? Even thought it was supposed to be a dream wherein my dreams come true, it was a terrible one! Thank God…

I turned my body around to the other side. _I'm going to have some more sleep!_ I annunce to myself mentally. The bed was so soft; it felt like it wasn't my bed at all! Weird, huh? But even if it is weird, I know I'm back home again, then, just any time now, my loud-mouthed mother would come in and yell at me for leaving my sister behind. I would just laugh and hug her so tightly. Then, she will tell me I'm becoming crazy and might take me to the asylum. I know it would be just like good old times then. I'll definitely, absolutely be happy with my own life. I'll surely will.

Then, when I heard the door open, I heard a voice.

I froze. Please don't tell me it's who I think it is. Please…? Please…? Didn't I just wake up from this dreaded nightmare?! I knew who's voice it was, but I didn't want to acknowledge it. Before I could do anything, the intruder, Road Kamelot, the little girl whom I adored and loved in the manga jumped on the bed and began to bounce herself up and down. Seeing as I was in the bed, I was bouncing with her, looking startled. You bust my own little bubble, Road!

I wanted to strangle her, but she's too adorable for me to strangle. I couldn't have it in me to strangle something or someone I adored. This time, I noticed she was in her white form… Her pale complexion, dark eyes, and lack or crosses that lined her forehead was the sign she was in her white form…Must. Resist. Urge. To. Glomp… My looking at her like this, she's just too cute! I normally don't like little brats, but everything has an exception, right? Road is the exception. Her sadistic qualities is what made me so fond of her even though I haven't met her yet befo—

"You're awake!" she shouted, tackling me as she did. Wow. She didn't see me being awake before. Nice observation, Road. And great. My stomach hurts now because she tackled me head on. I let out an, "oof!" and I clutched my stomach. Then, she hugged me, and my eyes went bulging—no—not because she was hugging too tightly, but because she was _hugging_ me. Oh, God. A N-Noah is hugging me! Has the world gone mad?!

I remember her hugging Allen and then, she stabbed him in the eye. Wouldn't want that to happen, will I? I began to nervously look around for any of her drill candles—which could be waiting for an opening any time now. I'll just hope none of those candles of hers is fond of me as it is with Allen…

Then she let go. She got out of the bed, not taking her gleeful dark eyes off of my brown ones. "What's your name? Lulu Bell didn't know so I came in here to find out," said the little Noah girl, putting her hands behind her back. She just looked so adorable! I couldn't stand it.

"Maria Katrina," I babbled my real name out of sheer stupidity. Oh, great. Way to go, idiot. Now I'll be known in this world by two names…Hey wait—maybe that's not a bad idea at all… Komui and the others might think I'm dead right now, and that's a good thing…Right? At least the guy wouldn't be confused.

"Maria Katrina?" repeated Road, looking like a cute porcelain doll as she tilted her head to the side. "That sounds very Spanish. Are you Spanish? You don't really look like a Spaniard. I haven't seen a Spaniard before but I've seen them in the books!" babbled the girl. Wow… She was very talkative. I'm not really used to talkative people, but I kind of like them because they're the ones that keep everything from being awkward. But they're usually _very_ annoying.

I hesitated to answer, but I did anyway. "Uh… I'm not really a Spaniard…I'm a Filipina," I said. Even though the girl was talkative, it was kind of awkward to talk to the manga's enemies like this. It really was. I do want to talk to her more, but she's a freakin' sadist. She might turn on me and do something very, _very_ horrible to me. It didn't sound pleasant at all.

"A Filipina? Does that mean you're from the Philippines? You have a little bit of an accent too," she bombarded me eagerly. Was she liking the fact that I'm answering her? Is this some kind of interrogation? Seemingly because I just don't fit in with the crowd because of my accent, my clothes, which are—hey wait. I was wearing a different clothe now—I noticed.

It was an elegantly designed black nightgown with a lace on the edge of the skirt. Thankfully, they must've had _mind reading_ because I didn't like to have a really short skirt because I had a pair of shorts underneath—so I didn't really feel conscious. And now that I've mentioned it, who changed me into this? I didn't want to think about it.

I nodded to her despite at what I was thinking before. Even though I know them, I couldn't fully trust them. I couldn't trust anyone in this world! No one here would understand the situation I'm in. I didn't know how I got in, much less in going out of this world. I took a slight backward crawl, and then, I felt something bumpy under the sheet of the soft four-poster bed.

This was the only time I tried to feel my pockets again—which was clearly not there. Oh, crap. Don't tell me…

I quickly took out everything that was under the sheet—slightly knowing what was under there, ignoring Road who looked at what I was doing with curiosity. I took out my iPod, which was thankfully not broken at all. I got my wallet out, which was filled with all my savings. I checked it all up. Yep, not a penny less. And then, my cellphone, which still had that crack on the middle of it's screen.

"Ooh! What're these?" asked Road, looking interested, reaching out get my iPod, which I quickly snatched away from her. No way was I going to let a kid like her touch my stuff. She might break it—or she would—or worse. I remember my first cell phone…It was awful. My six year old cousin borrowed it, and threw it down the sewer. My mom got angry at me, and forced me to get it myself. And look. I look like macaroni and salad—only I was in an ugly shade of green, my whole clothes had all these green stuffs on it, and I smelled like the garbage can. That's the time I started to not to trust kids with my precious things.

But anyway, what's the harm of letting her look? Nothing, I hope. "This is an iPod," I said, slightly becoming at ease. I held up my black iPod, then my black cell phone. "And this is a cell phone." I held up my black and gray wallet, which had Allen's face on it. Okay, so I forgot the fact that Allen's face was in it. "And this is a wallet."

Road squinted at the wallet. "Hey…" she said, trying to make sure she sees what she think she's seeing. "Isn't this Allen?" she asked me, her voice sounded all flowery when she mentioned the uber hot white-haired exorcist. _I totally know why you feel that way, sister!_ Right now, I was actually liking the fact that I was in this world. That means I have a chance with Allen! I mean, I liked the pairing of Allen and Road, but it's Allen Walker! This is a one and only chance of mine to… Oh, my God… I couldn't finish it. It's too repulsive!

"Uhh.. Yeah…?" I didn't know what to say to her. And before I realized it, she already had my wallet within her small hands, and she was already rummaging through it. "Hey! That's private!" I shouted after Road, who turned around and ran towards the door. "HEY!" I called after her. I cursed in my own language and I took my belongings from the bed and quickly ran after her. But she was fast! In no time, I lost her. And it was like a maze in this building. Where was I anyway?

I smiled despite the fact I was becoming lost as I ran along the corridor. It was Allen's job at being lost—not mine. So why was I becoming lost?! The corridors felt like they would go on forever. I took turns going left and right, trying to find the mischievous little sadistic girl who might be now peering through my…Oh no… I left my collection of –Man characters' pictures, which I had laminated, in that wallet—all of them. If they see the pictures…

I began to quicken my pace. My heart was slightly beating faster than before, my head felt like I was bloating and my throat seemed to have something stuck in it.

How many minutes was I walking? I couldn't take track of the time, nor could I count the times I've turned left or right. It was an endless maze in this…building of theirs. Just when I thought this was all so frustrating, I felt something right behind me.

I almost flinched when I turned around. Behind me was a large heart-shaped door—which I knew belonged to Road. It was pretty with all the black and white diamond as the door and the handle was elegantly designed and right above it was a crown that was floating. I was literally hanging my mouth open like an idiot. As soon as I noticed it, I quickly shut it up and gulped loudly.

I knew what I had to do. Or more likely, what they wanted me to do. I gripped the handle of the door, but hesitated to open the door. What if this was some kind of trap? I know I was helpless in this world, but I'm sure I wasn't stupid. Foolish maybe, but not stupid. I felt anxiety and maybe a little bit of fear.

I sucked all the air I could have sucked in and opened the door.

Inside, it was dark, I could see a long table filled with food and candles—but otherwise still dark, but I could see the illuminated faces of the Noah staring at me with anticipating golden eyes. I felt queasy and dizzy all of a sudden. I wasn't the type that liked being looked at, nor am I the type that liked being looked at by homicidal maniacs that might kill me any moment now. As if they'd read my mind, some of them smiled and one of them smirked.

"Look, Millennie! Her wallet's got my picture!" I heard Road say excitedly. She was waving a card that I printed and laminated at the face of a certain someone who was round in shape. I couldn't see quite well in the darkness, but I could make out who the person was. My knees threatened to buckle and make me collapse to the floor, but I prevailed and didn't, thankfully. The person takes a step forward and the lightings made his face seeable.

Yep. The round body, dressed like a Victorian gentleman, the top hat—which was now decorated with a set of furry brown balls. (though, each one of it had a different shade of brown, which gave me the impression of squirrels turned into balls), his pair of pince-nez glasses, and his own signature body part in, probably, the whole manga world. His big, almost, goofy grin that you can't take off his face no matter what. Hell, even if the guy was upset, his grin is still there. _I feel sorry for him_. The man laughed his "Oho, ho, ho" laugh at the sight of me. He's the Millennium Earl alright. No doubt about that.

"Hello, miss Maria Katrina," said the Earl and is that what I thought I heard? Was his voice a little bit too…cheery? Too cheery for my own good. What is he planning on doing? I certainly am not a person who has seen a person get killed—much less killed one. So I don't really know what's happening in their minds. Or could it be that I was an asset to the war? I could be, since I've got a head start and a personal theatre in my brain, but nothing else apart from that. At least, everything that I know of. The Earl continued his speaking to me. "I trust that you'll feel comfortable in Sheryl's household. He already has a room made for you and I hope Road would make you feel at ease with us." He said to me, his voice dangerously sweet for a what-I-presumed-as-an old man's voice. But this was all too much.

I knew that he meant I was going to stay in the house for a while, but why should I feel comfortable anyway? Why would he want me to feel at ease with _them_? The whole idea of it was absurd since I presumed they knew I know about them being bloodthirsty freaks. "W-why should I feel at ease?...With you?" I stammered and quickly added the rest. My face felt cold and my head felt like it was being crushed by an anvil several times over.

He laughed another "Oho, ho, ho" of his and said with the same cheery voice earlier. "That's because Sheryl will adopt you!"

There was a pause. Everyone seemed to be registering what the Earl had said a while earlier. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? There was a clatter at the table and a semi-loud thud. It was Sheryl, stomping his hand on the table, his face had one word etched to it. Shock.

"_WHAT?!_" everyone exclaimed, including me. What the Hell is he thinking?! I've still got both of my parents, unfortunately, alive and why would I want to be adopted by characters out of paper? "My dear Duke, excuse my for being rude to you, but why do you want _me_ to adopt that girl?" asked Sheryl, clearly looking outraged. And I accepted that insult with open arms.

No way was I going to let this gay-pedophile insult me. No way. My temper rose up and I shouted at him despite the situation I knew I was in. "Oh, gee. Why would I want to be adopted by the likes of _you_? Unless I want to be molested, I think."

He looked shocked at that, and so does everyone else—except for maybe the Earl since his stupid grinning face didn't move a centimeter. I saw Sheryl's shocked face turn into outrage. Oh, great. Now I have a buddy in the Noah clan. Three cheers for the idiot. Woo. Hoo. Hoo.

"_What is that supposed to mean, little human brat?_" shouted Sheryl at me, clearly not appreciating what I had said. Bring it on, Pedo-guy.

"It means, you are a very terrible father to a completely adorable little girl, and I highly doubt I'd have a day where I'm safe and at ease at all! Not with you around!" I answered him, my voice slightly getting higher and higher after each word I say—or shouted.

Now he just looked like he wanted to strangle me. I braced myself for—one death by suffocation, two death by Sheryl's ability which I don't know, and worst of all, death by torture. I've had it coming anyway...If there's one stupidest thing I've done, it's fighting with a Noah—of all the (less) six billion people in the world, I had to choose a Noah. But surprisingly, he kept his composure and changed his outraged voice into horrible sweetness. "Millenuim Duke," he said. He's planning something…I know it. "Sorry for my past rudeness. I will accommodate with the adoption papers immediately."

"_WHAT?!_" I exclaimed this time. The whole thing seemed ridiculous. "I don't need to be adopted, okay? I already have a freakin' family—alive and well, so I don't need you to adopt me!" I told him.

He looked at me calculatingly. "Then where is this family of yours?"

I scowled at him. "Why should I tell you?" I asked, but I was feeling queasy right now. Oh, no…

This time, Road chimed in our argument / conversation. "She's from the Philippines." She looked at my horrified expression and shrugged playfully. But it's not a really bad thing right? They can't know here in the Philippines my parents, who aren't even there, are living.

"Miss Katrina," the Earl said. "We have already presumed that you have knowledge about us, the Noah, and you have proven your worth by making two level four AKUMA evolve by touching them. You will prove to be a valuable asset."

What? AKUMA? Evolve? What is her talking about? I didn't understand a word he was saying at all! It's got to be some kind of mistake! Maybe—

"That's why," the Earl continued, giving me his grin that I am no longer-even slightly-comfortable with anymore. "Since your adoption means your safety, shelter, food and almost everything you want will be granted—only the expense of working with us now."

* * *

And, ooh.. Kat's got a new insulting partner now…

Hope this wasn't too stupid of a chapter. Not to mention boring… And don't worry; I already came up with a reason why Kat has powers. :

And ooh! You really think so? I was kinda guessing Kat would be shy around Allen when she does meet him. xD But anyway, if you change your minds, you could still do. : )

Thanks for bearing with me and please…REVIEW!~


	7. Chapter 6: The Ball from beyond

Hey, guys! Well, it's the holiday season, so I won't be updating much until New Year because of something I can't tell you. xD

Merry Christmas by the way!

Don't worry though! I've already done the next two chapters and am working out the other one! Sorry if I'm going to be updating really slow this time because I've got a ton of things to do and all of it just take time!

Anyway, here's the chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Six:** The Ball from beyond

The first thing I felt was that volleyballs were, yet again, being shoved down my throat. I struggled to say something, but nothing comes out—except for maybe my stuttering of unrecognizable words which I can't form into real words at all. I was completely speechless—or maybe not.

"You got it?" asked a smirking Sheryl. He's obviously enjoying this very moment. The part where I, the one who called him gay and not to mention a pedophile, am looking completely horrified and at the same time stunned. Why shouldn't I be?

I shot him a death glare—the deadliest death glare I could ever use. I've never been in a fight, but I'm sure to have one on my list right now. I was so angry! The only thing I'm trying to evade right now is to disrupt the flow of the story! Being here is changing all of that. Beads of sweat are starting to form on the left cheek as I became more aggravated at the situation before me.

"N-no…" I squeaked. "Th-this…this isn't happening to me!" I wailed like a patient from the mental hospital. I placed my hands over my head which was throbbing; making me dizzy. "This isn't real!"

Yes…For once, I wasn't actually thinking what I was doing. Doing something stupid like…you know…running away from homicidal, sadistic maniacs who you know are much stronger, faster, and most definitely deadly. I've got no chance of surviving this, and even if I do, goodbye to the chance of being a free bird and say hello to Hell. Even if I do get away, which is nowhere close to negative one, I'm probably going to die off from starvation, or by AKUMA.

But I tried to run away anyway. I turned back to come back through the door Road made only to encounter a Noah blocking my way out. I was now hyperventilating. I frantically looked everywhere for a way out, but if I wanted to go out, I must go through the Noah.

Without thinking or weighing my options much, I charged. No, I did not scream. I only did a little squeak as my hand was gripped by something so strong, my hand automatically went numb. Then, I felt something hold my head. Then, my head was slammed down to the floor by my left side. Then I felt the gripping turn into a twist, making me unable to move—and not to mention hurt.

Coldness greeted me as my face touched the floor, and my face hurt now. My hand was in agony too because of the sudden twist. I gasped at the sudden pain that shot through my head, cheek, and my whole arm that was being twisted.

I heard my assailant smirk, who I couldn't see because of the darkness. Despite my current situation, I growled low. _Calm down, Katrina_, I told myself mentally.

Remember why you're here. Remember… "Lulu Bell!" I shouted suddenly, my voice was almost cracking. This was not part of the deal! "What's this crap?! I thought I'll only tell you what I know! What's with all this adoption?! This is not part of the deal!"

For a second, I haven't gotten a single response. Then I heard the assailant smirk again. Okay, that smirk is starting to piss me off.

"Don't you know? Young girl."

I froze at the sound of the voice. That voice…The sexy, low, manly, gorgeous voice. I knew who it belonged to. No wonder he's able to pin me down! He's strong! And has a sexy voice! _Tyki-sama!~_

"Some people actually lie to other people to get what they want," says the voice of Tyki. I felt my insides trying to spill out from the sudden burst of excitement that was flooding through me. One second I was mad at him, the next, I was completely in love.

Argh! Why can't I see him clearly? He's probably gorgeous in his black form. Yellow eyes, ashen skin tone, and the men's dress—not to mention his awfully hot beauty mark! It would make him the perfect dream guy! O-M-G! But of course, he's nowhere near my Allen.

"Let her go, Tyki," says the low voice of Lulu Bell somewhere in the room. At first, Tyki didn't do anything, but then I felt the grip on me loosen, and I can finally stand up.

I get to finally see the man's face—which was as I imagined him to be. You can't just take your eyes off a guy you like, right? I was like that now. I was just staring at him like a complete idiot.

I finally snapped out of it and tried not to look at him and instead, I tried to look as uninterested as possible.

I stole a glance at him. He looked somewhat confused at my sudden change in mood. I must've looked dreamy and girly at first, but then now, I must've looked annoyed and angry. Don't blame me for looking like an idiot, blame him for looking so cool and handsome!

I heard the Earl chuckle. "Have you taken an interest on him, Katrina-chan?" he asked me. The nerve! No one calls me chan back there! Even though I'm slightly annoyed, I felt good too. What? It sounds good on me.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I immediately answered, but otherwise successfully looked not too gibbery nor am I looking like I was embarrassed—which I was. My face went cold again. "Why would you think like that?"

Tyki chuckled at this. _Now_ I'm embarrassed.

I tried to change the topic as much as possible to avoid more embarrassing moments. "Wh-why would you like to have me work with you? I'm no use, I'm just a normal human. I can't do anything decent. _I'm just an otaku!_" I was breathing deep now. I looked at the Earl alone, his stupid grin won't come off, and it makes me piss at the sight.

"You do not know?" asked the Earl. Urgh_… Them and their freakin' formality_. Maybe they know the Theatre room? (I decided to call it Theatre room; just like the Egg room earlier) But only I know of it.

If they know of the Theatre room, then I might as well try to act stupid. "What don't I know?" I asked innocently. They won't let me go nor kill me anyway. So I ought to try and mislead them a little bit. And they must not, absolutely not, know of the 14th's and Allen's connection with each other. They might target my Allen.

The Earl chuckled. _God_, I'm starting to get annoyed at the guy. "Don't you know, Katrina-chan?"

"Know what?"

"Oho, ho, ho!" he boomed, skipping his way towards me. I happen to have no choice but to stay put and look at him up above, towering me like a…tower. From what I've read at the internet, he's supposed to be at least 8 feet tall. I'm only a meager 5'4 feet tall. "You happen to let my weapons grow stronger with your touch, Katrina-chan!"

I looked at him perplexedly. "I happen to do what to what?" What's he talking about? Does he mean AKUMA by weapon? I don't remember myself touching AKUMA at all! But now that you mention it, I did happen to see two wombs instead of one… Did they evolve because I touched them? Could I have been sleepwalking? Or could they have touched me? And if they did, how did they evolve? What the Hell is wrong with me!?

"When I told the AKUMA to hold you, they evolved. As simple as that. You will be the key to our success, human," said Lulu Bell, looking confident and proud.

I gritted my teeth. If what they said was true, then they'll never let me go. Not in a million years. I promised myself I wouldn't choose a side no matter what! Hearing this won't change it. Not ever.

I might as well say it. Just for a try. "Th-then you're out of luck, Earl." I say, trying to look confident but inside, I was not. "I choose neither side to ally myself with. I won't even try to commune with the exorcists if possible."

There was a very short pause. The Earl, neither the Noahs speak for a while, then Tyki spoke up, smiling his killer-smile. (which would _really_ kill sometimes) "You don't have much of a choice, young girl."

Drats! I figured he'd say that. Well, it was worth the try. They'll probably keep an eye out on me since I've told them I'm not on their side. But how am I supposed to get away anyway?

Instead of dreading the fact that I'm going to be imprisoned against my own will, I turned onto Tyki. "Please stop calling me 'young girl,' I have a name too you know. The Earl just called me that a few times already."

He smirked. Why do you always have to smirk?! It's getting irritating! "I happen to like calling you that, so bear with it, young girl. You _are_ younger than me anyway."

I furrowed my brows slightly to show him I'm annoyed. "Then you wouldn't mind me calling you 'old man' then? You _are_ a lot older than me. Being twenty-six and all."

He looked taken aback by this. Oh, God. He looks hot even though he looks surprised. He looks away for a moment, then he set out to the door leading outside the room. "Where're you going, Tyki?" asked Road.

Tyki stopped for a moment to answer her. "I'm going out to take a smoke."

Just before he sets off from the room, I called out to him, enjoying the moment of his defeat. "Yeah, go back to your cancer stick! Old man!"

* * *

A few weeks have passed now, and I'm starting to get the hang of it somehow. Road was annoying, as usual, and she always wants me to play with her. I'm not really the type that likes to play, so I often ignore her—much to her frustration. I haven't seen any of the other Noahs since the Noahs that came before were only Road, Tyki and Sheryl. Thank, God. I think I've had enough Noah-seeing at the moment.

Life in the Kamelot manor was almost normal. Except when there are 'accidents' happening all around me. Sheryl seemed to like calling them that. My head almost hit by a hammer that supposedly 'slipped' from his hands, me nearly breaking my neck when I supposedly 'tripped' from when stairs and he just so happens to be there with me. But that happened in the first couple of days. Right now, he just seemed to… I dunno… actually like me? Maybe it's because I've gotten a bath for the first time since going here and I actually look decent enough. And yes, he really adopted me. Much to my dismay.

They gave me the option of living in the streets with a few AKUMA with me all the time. And by few, they mean, like, thirty AKUMA for instance? No way. Being near those tin cans make me queasy and nervous, so I chose being taken in by the Sheryl guy instead of being on the streets with the robots watching my every move—not to mention wanting to eat me.

And then there's the information. They want to know more about what I know and they're trying to squeeze it all out from me. I had to fill in about most of it with lies and unfortunately, they don't really seem to buy it.

And that doesn't end it all. There's still more. I had to be with the Fat Ass for a whole two hours for my 'training.' And by training, I mean the whole thing about my supposedly ability so that it would improve—so I could make them evolve from a distance. Much to my surprise, though, was that they did evolve when I touched them. To the truth, I was actually at the boundary between being disgusted with the whole thing, or being fascinated at the woman-like figure. At the first time, I almost vomited what I ate.

The truth is, at first, I was not even willing to get near them—the AKUMA, I mean. I was somehow afraid they were going to blast me into smithereens and leave nothing behind but the black ash I've seen on the manga. But they didn't.

Don't get wrong about me, I'm just doing this to survive. I needed to formulate a plan to get out of the place. I know I couldn't go to the exorcist headquarters because maybe right now, they'd be over run by zombies. I knew Hitler wouldn't be there if it was the zombie arc right now. So I was just playing with them.

I don't blame them though, they couldn't understand why I mustn't be with them. Yes, they still don't know I'm from another world. I know I shouldn't even talk to them, but I'm sure as not to give any information on what would and could happen.

And the Theatre room was coming on and off at almost anytime now. Sometimes, it would come in after a day, but sometimes, if would come in within a week. Right now, I'm on chapter 178. But I'm steadily becoming used to it now.

"Katty!"

I groaned as I heard the voice that disrupted my train of thought. I really _hate_ that nickname she gave me. It was Road, and to add my frustration, her—I mean—my idiotic adoptive father, Sheryl, was with her. They were heading my way, and Road was running. I thought Road looked cute in her frilly dress. I remember that dress. It was the dress she wore at the ball in the end of Reccitativo chapter. Then could this mean the Zombie arc is over? Or just starting? I couldn't remember…

"You look good in that dress!" she exclaimed, looking bubbly and ecstatic. She always seems to be this way when she's in her white form… Sometimes, even though she annoys me, she makes me adore her too. And I can't help but feel flattered.

My long dark hair was pulled up into pig-tails, leaving my bangs free and three white roses sat on a side of my head and making me look like the Lenalee in the earlier part of the series. _I just hope my hair doesn't burn up like her's_. My ball dress was, unfortunately, light blue. Black is my favorite color, but light blue is good too. Only, I don't like wearing it.

"Pshh, yeah right," I said to her. "I'd never look good in dresses like this." I'd much prefer jeans over skirts and dresses.

"Oh, but you look _lovely_ in it!" Sheryl said in a almost-too-sweet voice which made me groan in exasperation. Isn't he ever going to leave me alone?

"Sheryl—" I began to say but he cut me off.

"—Daddy—"

"—Whatever." I said, successfully resisting rolling my eyes. "Couldn't I just stay clear and watch at the sidelines? I'm not good with playing Cinderella…"

Sheryl seemed to not understand me, but he ignored it and swooned at me. _Oh, dear God…_ "No, Katty—" I groaned. "—your face is essential for us to mingle with nobles. Since Tyki's face is good and popular with the women, you are going to help us socialize with the men!"

I groaned again. I hated being courted. Back at home, this has happened a few times already. I am not interested in boys other than Allen whatsoever. "Why couldn't it be someone else?"

He pranced around like excitedly like an idiot. "That's because my Roadie is still too young! And because you look perfect in that dress! It suits you and I'm sure you'll get the men's attention if you'll just take that scowl off your face!"

I tried to scowl even more but he ignored me. In the first week, right after my 'training' with the Earl, it would be three agonizing hours training for this type of thing. I haven't gotten a problem with poise and balance because I've gotten dancing lessons from my school. And I do pretty well at it. But at all of the others took some time. Like talking for example. Sheryl asked me questions to see as how I would respond. I answered them, but after some time, I began to snap at him. I'm just not that good at mingling with others.

I heard another one person get in the room we were in. I turned my head and it turns out it was Tyki Mikk. In his tuxedo and white collar ribbon, he looked so hot. His wavy black hair was pulled into a pony tail which adds his hotness.

"Hello, Road, brother Sheryl, young girl," he greeted us. Tyki seemed to call me that with ease now, just as I was with ease calling him old man too. But it was better being called young girl than being called Katty—which is a very unbecoming nickname. And besides, we get along just _fine_. Just _fine_ at all.

Sheryl tried to kiss Tyki by the cheek, but Tyki stopped him from doing so. Road jumped on him right after that. Then he waited for me, his hand stretched out for mine's.

I groaned again for what-may-be the hundredth time today. He was supposed to go into the ball with me. Him. Holding my hand. I just couldn't imagine it! Tyki is one of my top 3 favorite characters of all time! And I'm going to a ball with him holding my hand! O-M-G!

"Just d-don't do anything…stupid." I tell him as I took his extending hand. He supported my hand gently and he smiled. I was taken aback by this. He normally skirks… _Huh…Wonder what's gotten into him_. Maybe it's his Ball smile.

The ball was packed with people. Most of them were nobles, and a few little of the servants serving food for the nobles. Red velvet could almost be seen everywhere. The whole place was elegantly designed and chatter could be heard everywhere.

As Tyki and I entered the pristine halls, I could feel all eyes on the two of us. _Compose yourself, Katrina_… I put my chin up and stole a glance at Tyki. He was smiling at the crowd. _Huh… Might as well smile too_. I smiled gently at the crowd as Tyki did.

As we entered the hall, Tyki began to mingle with the nobles at once. I was supposed to wait for Tyki to get me someone and introduce me. Oh, God. I felt uncomfortable with all their eyes trained on me. I've always felt uncomfortable whenever someone stares at me. Somehow, this all just feels like where I was before.

"… and this is my bother's new addition to the family." At that, I snapped from my trance and regained my supposed-to-be charismatic smile—God, I don't know if it's working. The nobles that Tyki introduced me into greeted me gracefully. "This is her first ball, I must say." Then he turned to me. "Now you can do as you wish, young girl," he said with a slight smirk.

I try not to scowl at him and instead, smiled at the Noah. As I roam around the ball, I try to evade most of the men as possible. And tried to mingle—as Sheryl said—with some of the nobles. Just as I imagined it to be, it was as Hell as boring.

Some of them asked me to dance—which I accepted half-heartedly—while some had a chat with me. I fled to the corner where the buffet was—not for the food but because there were less people there except for the servants (they can't ask me to dance).

Sighing at the comfortable solitude I'm now experiencing for the first time since coming here, I request a servant to get me a chair with a 'please.' (I have manners too you know) And within a few seconds, the servant comes back with an elegantly designed chair. As I sat on it, I dismissed the servant.

All I could think was how dull and stupid this all was. I should have chosen the other option. But I know it was too late now. I was already known in the whole place. Backing out right now was going to be a very idiotic idea. I'll just have to bear with this. But for how long? If a chance sprouts, I'll gladly take it. No matter what it is.

I felt someone go right beside me. As I looked up, I froze. _No way_… My eyes widen and my jaw drops at the sight of the man. The man who wasn't supposed to be here. Who was supposed to be somewhere else. An enemy to the Noah.

He smirked at my reaction. "Tracking you down here was pretty easy with my Judgment all over the place, girl."

* * *

END!

Hope you liked it… And I know it's very rude of me to ask you this, but please! I need reviews as to see how many people actually read this thing…

And I've already worked out a pairing for her, but I don't know whether it's good—and appropriate. But you won't be mad at me if I entangle her into a love triangle, right?

Anyway… Please review!!


	8. Chapter 7: The Ribbon from beyond

Here's the new chapter! I just hope this isn't too crappy…

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! And thanks to Sakra-chan for BETA-ing!~

Oh, and BTW... I made this picture of Kat when she went to the ball... I don't know if it's really apropriate for her to wear it like this, but it's what I though her dress looked like.

Just replace the * with .  
http://fc03*deviantart*net/fs71/f/2009/360/4/8/Catherine_and_Random_Guy__D_by_KiraYuuki02*jpg

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **The Blood-Stained Ribbon from Beyond

_A few weeks earlier._

I sat on the chair—feeling scared for myself since there was a Noah looking at me curiously, and not to mention two other more, eating. I'm just here, sitting on the chair, rigid. I didn't—or couldn't—move whenever Road looked at me—or the of the other Noahs. I felt like I was the meal, and they were the Tyrannosaurus Rex whenever they do.

"What's wrong, Katrina?" asked Road, putting her plate away. "Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten since you've gotten here."

I eyed her suspiciously—as if what she was saying could kill me. Then I eyed the food—as if it had poison in it.

Road felt disappointed when I didn't answer her, so she went to where I was—which was at the side of the table opposite to hers. She took my hand with hers.

"I wanna go out, come with me?" she said.

I had a feeling this could be a trap. A way for me to work with them willingly. Use Mind Rape on me? Or maybe threaten an AKUMA to destroy me?

Nevertheless, I went with her despite my suspicion.

She took me into their manor through the door she conjured out of nowhere. I was rather hesitant at first, but then I agreed to get in on it.

Surprisingly, she didn't do anything sinister or diabolical to me while we walked. Instead, she was just skipping the whole way through, my hand in her hand.

I began to feel slightly at ease with her now.

Then she stopped at a large double door. Elegantly designed, and pristine, I was left hanging my mouth open as Road pushed the two beautiful doors open with one hand. (What a strong girl…)

"Here we are!" she announced as she skipped inside—or should I say outside.

It was beautiful, it was their terrace. The fence—which looked like one—made out of marble (I think), and elegantly designed; and the floor was made out of marble (I think). The whole night sky—well, not really night, but it was twilight—was painted with the color blue, down to the color magenta in a light tone. And out on the horizon, was the setting orange sun.

Even though it was only twilight, I could feel the cold night already.

"It's pretty isn't it?" asked Road. It was so sudden, I jumped from where I was standing.

I stared at Road for a few moments, then back at the sun again. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know her to be like this. But then again, I haven't seen much of her white self.

But I saw, at that time in Evil Flower, she was sad when she talked about the Fourteenth… And when Tyki was left unconscious by Allen, she was angry at him. Maybe she did have human feelings real humans do… She just happens to be a sadist at the same time. Noahs are human too, I realized.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess…"

I felt kind of awkward with her like this. Think. Of. A. Conversation.

"So…Uh, what do you want me here for?" I asked, not knowing what I was really saying. What? I only want to get this horrible awkward feeling off me.

"To watch the sunset with you," she answered simply, still looking at the sun—which was already halfway down the land.

I was taken aback by this. Watch the sunset? With me? "Uhh…Why?" I asked automatically. Argh! Stupid question! Bad cat! Bad cat!

Then, I mentally punched myself in the gut.

But Road kept staring at the sun—only this time, she was supporting her head with one hand. Her supporting hand was resting on top of the what-I-presumed-as marble fence and she was leaning forward a bit to execute all of this.

Then, she grinned at me. "Because you're my sister!"

* * *

Shock. That was the first thing I felt. Cross Marian wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be somewhere else. Like having a meeting at the Central office for instance? He was wearing a tuxedo this time—and it suited him.

Even though I didn't actually know him, I let out a low growl. "What are you doing here?" I muttered to him. I felt angry. Even though I was hoping for a way to escape, an exorcist helping me was at the last of my list. Couldn't Dark Matter respond to Innocence? They'll see him and might or might not attack him. If they do attack him, then it would mean total chaos.

He smirked at my expression. "I came to pick you up. Are you done playing princess now? Because now would be a good time to dump these idiots," he said, glaring at the nobles that didn't seem to hear what he had said. Did he mean the nobles? Or the Noah? Most likely the latter.

I hesitated.

"Hey—I haven't got much time here, girl," he said, gritting his teeth as he did. He obviously isn't very happy with my hesitation. "Don't tell me you actually feel something for these idiots, do ya'?"

I became pale at that. "N-no, but th-they…" my small voice trailed off. Well, to be frank with you, I was confused whether I feel something for the Noah. But… _ARGH! What's with this conflicting feelings?!_

"Are you to tell me that you're siding with them now?" asked Cross incredulously.

For a while, I actually hesitated. Being here was horrifying, yes. But they didn't treat me like a slave or a prisoner, they treated me like family here.

The fact that the Exorcists were sent here by the Order means that if I go with him right now, I'll be even more of a trapped bird than right here.

Finally, I whispered. "I don't know…"

Cross studied me for a moment. This was the time I actually get to study him more too. Long beautiful red hair, the white half-mask on the right side of his face, his brownish—almost red eyes.

I didn't know whether which of him and Tyki is hotter. Since I already met the two, I almost excited to see Allen for a change.

Both of who I saw are hot. Yes. But both of them are idiots. One wants to keep me so that their little Noah clan would win and the other wants to get me—for reasons unknown. I imagined them playing Tug of War. And I'm the rope. Maybe sooner of later it would be called Tug of Katrina.

Cross slightly lost some of his little patience and grabbed my arm like a vice. Just like when my hand was gripped by Tyki, my hand went numb by the strength of his hand.

"Hey—let go!" I growled through gritted teeth—though I tried to be not noisy as I could.

I tried to pry his hand off my arm, be he's too strong! Soon enough, he began dragging he without much difficulty.

I was on the verge of whether to kick him on the shin—but I could miss and it was hard since I was behind him—or should I bite his hand? (screaming was out of the list. Hello? I'm not the type that screams) Biting would be great at trying to let someone go.

When I was on the verge whether to bite him or not, I was thinking… If I go with him, I might end up in the Order. I'm pretty good at keeping secrets, but they might question why the Earl decided to keep me. But then again, that one's less likely because Cross isn't really siding with them. He'll most likely keep me hidden somewhere. Maybe I should—

"Cross Marian"

I froze at the voice. I didn't really know if it had hate in it. But I presumed it had. This was Cross we're talking about. He was the man that overthrew this Noah when he was almost winning the fight in the Arc.

Tyki Mikk emerged from the crowd. Instead of looking like a raging animal, ready to attack any moment, he looked composed and serene in his 'ball smile.' Instead of feeling good, I felt more agitated. For them to meet here. "What brings you here?"

Cross was now smirking even more and Tyki was still smiling. While I was not masking the fact that I was looking horrified. _Please, don't fight. Please, don't fight!_

Even though this was probably a very bad choice, I'd have to choose it. I have to shoo them both away, like a cat. If I don't try to stop them, the whole place might go down. Literally. "Guys, could you please not do this here?" I said, feeling nervous. "Marian, just go away will you—?"

I was cut off by a sudden movement by Tyki. All of a sudden, he jerked me back, holding me all around with his left arm and I heard a crashing sound. Being around Tyki's protective arm was making me dizzy, but I tried to realize what's going on. I gazed up to see a man with long raven black hair which was pulled up into a ponytail. His sword was clashing with Tyki's right arm, which was now covered with those black tentacles of his.

At first, I was too shocked to know what happened. Then I felt myself being yanked away, and I was suddenly hoisted up. Tyki was carrying me away from them; running as he did and I let out an, "eek!"

I heard gasps and screams from the crowd, but as Tyki ran, they were just a blur to me—though he ran as normally as he could. And I could see the assailants pursuing us both successfully. This was the time I felt terror, and being pathetic. How pathetic could I get? Being carried away by Tyki like some damsel in distress—and with a dress as a combo. I didn't like it.

I saw the pursuers for the second time. Sure enough, there was Cross Marian, who looked like he isn't interested in shooting at us, but has his gun, Judgment, ready at hand. And then, the samurai. Yu Kanda. O. M. G.

I've haven't no time to swoon all over him since at the last couple of minutes before, he just tried to kill me and would have been successful—if it weren't for Tyki. _Urgh!_ I hate owing somebody. When I do owe someone, I just feel that need to repay them.

I came to realize that Tyki was taking us to the roof, where I assume there were no people in it. So they could fight properly without distractions—I think. I could already imagine Sheryl trying to explain the sudden flight of Tyki and mine.

Tyki kicked the door open, and I was invited by the cool night air suddenly. Tyki gave us a distance from the broken door before putting me down. I glanced right up him.

His face resembled composure and confidence. He didn't have his ball smile now. He was serious. Then I noticed the cross marks lining right on his forehead. Then I realized. He was ready to fight. I knew that he shouldn't. He wasn't supposed to be. He was supposed to be here alone in the ball—which should go smoothly without anything like exorcists suddenly popping up like annoying advertisements.

But I didn't want to be with them when that girly man tried to cut my head off. I want to get away from them. As far away as possible. I didn't want them near me. No matter what.

Suddenly, there was a long rectangular black something that materialized right behind us. It was the ark. The Noah's ark. I've only been in on it once—it was a few weeks ago, but when I came through it, I was knocked out K.O. So I was weary when Tyki motioned me to get in it.

When I'm proven to have taken too long, the Noah hoisted me again, this time from the stomach. Just when we were getting in the ark, I heard someone yell, "Don't let her get away!"

I felt horror at that. So they were targeting me? Do they know that I could make AKUMA evolve? If they do, are they intent of eliminating me? Or do they want me alive to be experimented upon by the Order? Be dissected like a frog? Or they do really want to kill me but leave a sample to be observed? I didn't like the sound of any of those, so I did my best not to squirm when Tyki plunged in into the water-like ark. As we entered, the door closes behind us.

As I looked forward, I saw a white door that has light shining from it. Tyki dragged me through it and as we came through the door. The first thing I noticed was that I wasn't wet despite the wetty scenario before.

I turned to Tyki, who already has put me down, and saw that he was highly annoyed. I shrank back in embarrassment. It was because of me. I knew it. I didn't like it when someone was annoyed with me. It makes me feel all queasy.

I turned my head down and quickly stammered. "I…I'm sorry… I should've… I-I—"

"What _did_ you do, young girl?" asked Tyki with a smirk as he slumped to the ground—which I found out to be red carpet—beside me. _Wow_… He's back to his old annoying self all of a sudden. He looked sarcastic and, as usual, looking good with himself.

I scowled at him for that. Diminishing my demeanor before with a blush. "N-nothing." I almost sneered when I said that. Then I turned away from him. I struggled to say something. I'm not good at talking right now. "Thanks anyway," I said in embarrassment but said it as though it didn't matter.

I heard him smirk. I noticed that we were in the room where I first met the Noahs. Only this time, the table was lacking the food and the candles, making the whole place dark and eerie. The whole thing, much to my surprise, didn't make me scared nor make me have goosebumps. Maybe it's because I've spent on time with them…

Noticing, for the first time, that I felt awkward with him. I was becoming deaf with the silence all around us. Must. Start. A conversation.

"So, uh," I began awkwardly. Not knowing what topic I should start the chat with. Might as well start with the current events. "I guess you showed them… Right?"

Did I see correct? Did he look ever-so slightly flattered at that? Oh, please, Tyki! You let something like that flatter you?

Then he cocked his head to the side and smirked. "You think so?" he asked sarcastically.

This was a slight letdown on my part. Oh, well.

I threw him a dirty look and said, "Could you be more sarcastic?"

He looked like he was thinking for a moment. "Would you like me to be?" he asked.

"Why are you asking _me_?" I asked looking sarcastic myself.

He smirked. "I asked you first, young girl. So answer."

I scoffed. "Well, maybe I don't want to answer, _old_ man, so back off."

"I'll make you talk then," he said—still smirking as he raised his hand.

I instantly backed away from him and said, "Stop! Or…" I said frantically, looking for something effective to say. "Or-or I'll tell Sheryl!"

This threat seemed to stop him. I made a mental note today: You can blackmail Tyki. Just use Sheryl—though, not all the time. It might be dangerous for our health.

He back away slightly. "You wouldn't."

This time, I grinned. _Watch me._ I threw that expression at him, and he seemed to understand and stopped trying to bug me.

I couldn't help it. It was just my nature to say it over and over again. "Thanks anyway…for the help…"

I felt some kind of prickle on the skin of my neck and my hand automatically went over to it. To my surprise, I felt something warm over it. As I looked at the hand that had the warm liquid on it—I saw that it was blood.

The look of it made me feel queasy.

I let my hand over to it again, and this time, I felt the pain now and I couldn't help but gasp from it.

This caught me Tyki's attention. "What is it?" he asked. And he didn't need to look twice. Even though his movements was fast, he was graceful too. I've noticed it just now, but I felt somewhat dizzy.

Tyki immediately took his white collar ribbon off, and to aid him, I immediately unbuttoned the blue collar of my dress (only the upper part, I assure you).

But before he placed the cloth on my neck, he examined it. "It doesn't seem to be deep," he murmured, then he pressed on the wound.

I winced, but didn't whine, or something. I'm pretty good at this. Then I grinned at him. "What else, doctor Mikk?"

He smirked.

"Ooh, what's this?" I heard a very delighted voice say behind us.

I froze. It was a girl's voice—and I knew it—it was Road. She was practically drooling (well, not really drooling, but you get the point) and swooning all over the place. And it makes me…embarrassed.

I immediately staggered away from Tyki as much as possible, flushing as I did, and the blood-stained ribbon fell to the ground.

"Oh, give me a break, Road," said Tyki exasperatedly as he took the ribbon and handed it over to me. "Watch it, young girl. You're going to bleed to death without this," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, right," I snorted, but took the ribbon anyway and pressed it to my wound. Then I felt my face go slightly hot. Oh, no…

Road grinned with glee, and she began to prance around the place. "Katty and Tyki sitting on a tree," she sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! I'm telling daddy!"

I flushed again. "Hey!—No! Wait!" I called after her as she dodged my every attempt to grab her. "I wasn't even kissing the old man!"

"But you were all lovey-dovey!"

"I—we were not! Urgh! Why am I reacting to this anyway?"

I tried to change the topic now. Sarcasm and threats and… other..things…—I've had enough of it for now. So I asked Tyki what came first in my mind: "So…What happened back there?" I asked him—ignoring Road.

He had a calculating look now. "They know about you." He said quietly.

Road stopped her ramble now and just looked at me, her eyes vague of emotion. "Daddy's going to report this to the Duke."

I looked away. Knowing that this means I might not get a chance to set foot in the human world without AKUMA by my side or a Noah. I don't know how the exorcists could have even found this place. They weren't supposed to be here. Right before we got into the ark, I could hear a few other footsteps too—other than two, I heard there were three and the voices I heard were many.

There was no time to waste. If I stay here any longer, I might get too attached. I'm already actually _liking_ their company a little bit. I'm not even scared being alone with a man who's killed people already. I mustn't get too attached with any of them.

Because if I do, then I might as well start working with the Noahs voluntarily and full-heartedly.

* * *

Cross Marian was a man of money, women, and liquor. He does not appreciate on being ordered around, nor being talked to by ugly, poor and dirty people. He does not like missions, nor does he like to be ordered to chase down a little girl—no matter how pretty the girl is. And yes, no matter how easy it was to track the little girl.

Judgment. His anti-AKUMA weapon. The one that he acquired a long time ago. And just when he thought being a normal exorcist was dull, it was even duller when he became a general. The only fun in it was the women you encounter on your journeys. _Oh, yes_.

But now, Judgment was resonating like a bell. The most unusual thing that had happened since he got the gun. (the other Innocence have similar symptoms too) It became a tracker—which seemed to lead to the pretty girl he saw earlier with the Noah of pleasure.

That Noah… When he deflected the samurai's attack, he was intent of protecting the girl. Then that means that she must mean something to the Noah for him to safeguard the girl. Ever since that incident with the stolen Egg, those AKUMA seemed to pop up just everywhere. They couldn't even count the number of level 4 they've encountered.

Right now, the exorcists are being distributed in large groups with two generals leading the whole teams. No wonder they were sent here.

The Central seems to know of the girl all of a sudden. He's only seen her once, and that was the invasion of that Noah back at HQ. Back at that time, that Noah (who was beautiful) who could transform was also intent of having the girl. Cross didn't really know what it could be, but that girl might have been a great asset to them. He, Cross, would have liked to know more about it, but for now, he'll just retreat.

Cross turned to the samurai, who was fuming for the escape of the girl. He smirked. "Let's head back. The feeling's lost for the moment," Cross told the man, who in turn began to scowl and leave the scenario right away.

Oh, yeah, that's right. He couldn't smoke in that place.

Cross fumbled his pockets in search for his cigarette. When he finally did find his cigarette, he quickly lighted it and stared off in the distance. Timcanpy landed on his head to rest.

Thinking of that girl… with those Noah… It was despicable.

No pretty girl has the deprival of being stuck with those bloodthirsty fiends. But he, Cross, won't worry much though. This was just a mission. And he knew it…

This is going to be one long _crappy_ mission.


	9. Chapter 8: A Meeting from beyond

Here ya' go guys! And happy New Year!

**_I really hope that if you read this fic, you would review…_**_ (So I'm not wasting my time writing this? 8 3)  
I'll give you some of Link's delicious pie if you do. 8 D  
Next chapter would be out soon. If I keep writing it. But anyway,_

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

**Chapter 8:** A Meeting from beyond

"The food look's delish," I told Road with a grin, as I took another big bite from a dish on the dining table inside the Noah's ark. Even though it was dark and cold inside the ark, I couldn't help but feel good about the food right before me. Meat. Meat was the best food that I have ever tasted. And these particular kinds of meat sure are the tastiest I've ever tried! No, not raw meat, but cooked meat. _What do you think I am, a carnivore? _

Beef steaks, beef strips, roasted chicken, roasted pig, lamb chops, anything and everything that has the word labeled, MEAT on them, it's here. I don't even know most of the dishes in here. And I'm supposed to get one bite each. Just for me to taste and something that Road cooked up—if you know what I mean. If I couldn't finish getting one big bite out of all the food, I'm supposed to do her homework for a week with a 'partner.' And if I win, I'll get a nice quick tour around the world with the ark as my means of transportation.

Being able to see the world was one of my lifetime dreams. But I could only get a quick walk with a few AKUMA because of the Exorcists. The Exorcists are quite a nuisance lately. Every time I come out of the ark, in a matter of five hours or so they'll be right there. So the Earl decided that I should stay here in the ark, my safe haven from the Exorcists. Must I go out, it must be only a few two or three hours before I go back to the ark again.

Life couldn't get any worse. Could it?

Anyway, my stomach was already nearly full when I've reached half-way through the whole thing. Was I going to lose and become a homework worker? No! I must not! I must go win this thing for me to get around the world! Maybe I'll go see France and the Eiffel tower; or maybe I'll go to Tokyo, Japan! The home of manga! Yes! I will not loose!

Just when I reached the chicken meat that looked like it was _lechon manok_ (which is kind of a chicken delicacy here at the Philippines), my stomach gave out and I sank on the chair near it—clutching my belly which hurt now. I couldn't eat anymore. By stomach's full. "I…" I huffed to an amused Road. "I can't go any further…"

Road grinned. She was in her black form this time, but she still looked cute. She began skipping her way towards me, enjoying the fact that I lost and that I was going to be her nerd for a week. I just hope she won't dump everything on me. And I hope the Earl would help out too. Hey wait… Maybe the Earl would help me! Didn't she say earlier that I'm going to do her homework with a partner?

Then she tugged at my arm hard. "Then do my homework now! There's a ton of it in my room, and it keeps on piling up!" she demanded, pulling as she did. She was trying to get me to stand up, but her small body couldn't carry mine—which is heavy right now because of the food. Goodness, Road. Keeps on pilling up? Then that means there's a lot of it I see. I won't worry much, though.. The Earl will help me.

But my stomach was still hurting. "Urgh, not now Road!" I moaned. My stomach felt like it was bursting! I've never overeaten meat before. And I've never had a stomach ache before! "I'm too full… Urgh… I think I'm going to be sick."

Road pouted. "But you promised!" she whined. Then, she grabbed my shoulders with her hands and began to shake me violently. "That's not very fair, Katty!"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped at her, wincing at the pain in my stomach. "I'll do that stupid homework! Just not now!" She's starting to get on my nerves! Why can't she understand my situation right now?

"Why can't it be now?" she shouted at me.

I felt like I was going to explode because of her. "That's because even if I try to, I'll just won't be able to write down a single freakin' _word_! And stop yelling at me!" I shouted back at her, and I emphasized the 'word' word. But what I said was true. I couldn't write down with a hurting stomach, can I?

Road hesitated for a moment. Overlooking the situation. Then she sighed. "Fine," she said, her brows furrowing in disappointment. Then this demeanor quickly vanished as she said cheerfully, "But after resting, you'll do it, okay?"

I nodded, my eyes closing and my mouth smiling. It's a good thing she's not stupid like my younger sister. I felt my temper go down instantly. I'm a very forgiving person, you know. "With the Earl's help, it'll be a flash," I said with a shrug.

Road didn't say anything but sat on my lap and I supported her back so she won't fall. And as I looked at her, her face had one word etched to it: Mischief. The ends or her eyebrows were high, her yellow eyes here partly closed, and her mouth had a crooked smile. Mischievous. "Oh, the Duke won't help you," she purred.

I looked at her, puzzled and suspicious at the same time. The Earl was the only one who could help me since everyone else hadn't gotten a proper education—except maybe the Sheryl guy. So who was the one who could? I leaned away from her to get the whole look of her. She was still smiling that mischievous smile. Then I followed her suite and smirked. "Who is it then?"

Her smile turned into a grin, then she got off my lap. And ran back at the other side of the table before saying, "Tyki pet is!"

* * *

Allen Walker let out a exasperated sigh as he slumped frontward on the bed of the inn they were staying in. As he did, dust flew everywhere, making him cough a few times. The whole place was shabby. There were a few holes on the old wooden wall, and the paint was almost gone. The windows were dull and dirty, and some of it were broken. So they really hadn't chosen a 'good' inn to stay in.

Allen rubbed his nose, which had the impulse to sneeze by itself because of the dust that settled in it. Just when he thought it was over and he wasn't going to sneeze, he sneezed.

He heard the door creak open as a redheaded boy came in. "What's with all the sneezing, bean sprout?" he asked, grinning at Allen, who sneezed again. "Oh, pheew!" he suddenly said as he put a hand on his mouth and nose to shield it from the dust that threatened to invade it, the other was waving off the dust.

"Dust," said Allen, rubbing his already-red nose as he sneezed again. "What're you doing here Lavi?"

Lavi grinned and close the door behind him. This made Allen raised his brows a little bit. Whenever that redhead grinned he's always up to something not good. The redhead ran towards the bed and went to its side that was opposite to the door and slumped there—making him almost invisible to anyone who would get inside. "Yuu is mad!"

Allen was about to say something, but there was a bang and he could hear someone fuming coming their way. _This can't be good_.

Then, someone kicked the door open which made Allen jump from his bed and stand up. The pieces of broken wood lay on the floor, and right there on the door is a very, very angry Kanda.

Taking a closer look at Kanda, Allen almost burst out laughing. The samurai's face was smeared with make up. Or so Allen guessed. The make up wasn't well-done. The red lipstick was smeared on the edges of his lips—someone did a bad job at putting it on him obviously—down to his chin and cheeks. And there was something pink on his cheeks that Allen can't quite make out. And on his hand was an unsheathed Mugen, ready to attack.

"YOU IDIOT RABBIT!" he shouted as he lunge forward into a shocked Lavi, who was still grinning despite the situation. Unfortunately, Allen was in the samurai's way and was caught in the samurai's rage. "OUT OF THE WAY!" Allen staggered backward as Kanda raised Mugen above his head. Lavi dodged Kanda's attack in time and ducked low into the ground. "Waa! Yuu! You'll kill me! Stop it!" even though he said these words, he was still grinning. _Typical Lavi_… This only made Kanda angrier.

The raging samurai was about to attack with Mugen again only to be stopped abruptly by Allen, who was in the way of the samurai to Lavi. Kanda let out a death glare at Allen—but Allen wasn't moved about this. Allen himself was angry too.

"Get out of my way, Moyashi," sneered Kanda, pointing the tip of his sword to Allen's face.

Allen showed no sign of being scared of the sword he was being pointed at, instead, he sent a glare back at the long-haired Exorcist. "Sorry to interrupt your dispute, but might I remind you that this is my room you are fighting in?" Allen said angrily, a vein popped out of his temple as he did.

"So what?" asked Kanda sardonically, a vein popped out of his temple too. "You want to die, Moyashi?"

"It's Allen, stupid Kanda," said Allen, not feeling unnerved despite the death threat Kanda sent at him. "This is my room you are thrashing. Please go out."

"No you go out, Moyashi."

"Oh, yeah," Allen said as he rolled his eyes and cocked his head to his side, annoyed at Kanda. "That's right. Your brain's too small to perceive such complicated words. Should I break it down for you so you can understand me clearly?"

Kanda seemed to be more annoyed at Allen than Lavi right now. "I don't need an old geezer to tell me that, Moyashi."

Allen grinned. "And I don't think I need a _girl_ to tell me that."

This broke Kanda's self-control and the latter began to lash at Allen—who was dodging it all successfully. Lavi became the spectator now, watching Kanda try to kill Allen. "GO BEAN SPROUT!" he cheered at Allen. Obviously, he was not getting the whole point that Kanda was trying to kill Allen.

"What's all of this racket!"

Everyone froze to turn to see the owner of the intruder—with Kanda standing on top of Allen. Both were ready to hurt each other with Kanda's Mugen at Allen's throat while Allen's Crown Clown was ready to cut Kanda's face meanwhile, Lavi had his hands up high—all three were looking at the door to see the intruder.

The intruder was Bookman. The old Exorcist was wearing an aquamarine pajamas. His eyes—which had black circles around it, making him look like a panda—which were looking tired and at the same time annoyed at the racket the two of them are causing.

"Oh, old man Panda, you're here," said Lavi, rubbing his red hair as an attempt to look sheepish—only to be hit on the head by an annoyed Bookman. He let out an "Oof!" as Bookman hit him.

"Sorry, Bookman…" apologized Allen meekly, who was trying to stand up. Kanda was already striding towards the door, rubbing his whole face by his sleeve to wipe off the make up that Lavi put on him—fuming in the process.

Bookman eyed Kanda as the latter strided out of the door, looking slightly taken aback. He turned to Lavi and Allen and said, "Mr. Walker, did you make him cry?"

* * *

_A few weeks earlier_

"Come, come now, Katty!"

I groaned at the voice as someone yanks my arm backwards, and I willingly (more or less) let myself be. I knew there was only one way to get out of this alive: just play along their song.

Which just happens to be ballroom music.

Yes. I was being taught by the Sheryl guy ballroom. When I told him it was lame, be just scoffed and said, "Ordinary people will never know the beauty of it. You, Katty, aren't one of those lowlifes now. Now chin up."

The whole thing makes me want to puke. Hard. It was hard, and I know I've gotten lessons in school, but this was the real deal. And the only thing I've seen is the limb breaking horror of it. Some moves have twist and turns that could have broken my whole inflexible body. And I don't know how he does that, but whenever I can't do a move, he just waves off a finger and showed me the move with me moving.

Maybe it's his ability as a Noah? Nevertheless, after a few of it, I became dead tired. I just lay there on the floor pathetically, unable to move. Or should I say, wouldn't move. My black shirt was practically all wet from sweat, and my hair was damp. And it was hot.

This was all too stupid! Why the Hell do I have to go through this anyway? I hate balls—even though I haven't been in one. I've seen them a few times on the T.V.—and I immediately disliked them. Down to the point that I loathed them.

The Sheryl guy forced me to do some more of it. To my surprise, he's got a lot of patience for me when it comes to teaching.

And when the session ended, he let me have my bath.

"Ahh!" I sighed in relief as I dipped my body in the water. My skin felt itchy in the warm water, but after a while, it felt nice.

Then I began to contemplate about the Noahs. They weren't bad as I imagined them to be, but they were scary if you've met them in person—especially if you're living with them. Especially if you've been adopted by one. But even though they were scary, I was right about one thing: they were amusing.

I always liked watching Road bug the old man, though, when I'm in a three-feet radius, I'm often caught in her antics too—much to my and Tyki's frustration. But otherwise, it was still amusing.

And now that I think about it, I've to meet Road's adoptive mother right after I'm done bathing in this safe haven.

I went out of the bathroom and I requested the maids to let me change by myself (I don't like the fact of letting other people see me naked—let alone dress me). The dress they wanted me to wear was already by the bed. A closer look on it, and I saw that it was _pink_. But I wore it anyway. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I scowled at said self. It's was too girly! There were these pink silk roses all over it, the skirt dropped down to my ankles, and there was this high collar with a ribbon on it. Then, the maids went in (without warning) and started to fumble with my hair; they pulled it up high in a ponytail with a silken pink ribbon. Overall, I look like one of those girly Disney girls… _Urgh!_ It gives me goosebumps!

And when I went outside of the room, Sheryl was waiting there to lead me to the meeting place. "You look so lovely!" he swooned to a scowling me.

I already felt the nausea consume me as we walked. And we stopped by a door, Sheryl said she was there, and without waiting for me to be ready, he opened the door.

She was pretty—I have to tell you that, her face had a soft look on it when Sheryl told her he's adopting me. It was so embarrassing! The fact that Sheryl just so suddenly told her that he's adopting me is just so impulsive! He didn't even wait for her to say what she liked to say…And then, the worst part is that he left me alone with her in the room—the living room—which was a very, very large living room. Too large for my own good, and I began to feel very, very queasy.

There was a silence between us (we both were sitting on the red couch—which I presumed as silk. It was very smooth and soft, but I didn't really appreciate this right now, I was feeling too awkward with her.

"So your name is Katrina? It's a pleasant name."

I turned to look at her, surprised at her sudden small talk. She was smiling pleasantly, her golden hair glinted beautifully despite the bright surroundings.

Looking at her like this, I would have thought she was at least twenty. She looked so young… Too young to be a wife. But it's her life, not mine. So who am I to say?

I looked down, unable to look at her in the eye. My face went numb and I stifled a smile. "Er—um… yeah…" I answered, not knowing what else to say.

Silence followed after that, and I couldn't help it. It was too quiet, and I was going to be killed by a certain someone if I don't say sorry, or something. And that certain person was Karma.

I stood up, still not looking at her in the eyes, head down, and told her in a quavering voice, "I'm sorry! I know I'm not really a part of your family—and I never will be, but…but please d-don't—I-I—I'm not really trying to break your family, or something. I'm just—no—I'm not even the one who—"

She shushed me, putting her forefinger gently on my lips—and that immediately shut me up. And I felt my heart do a somersault. She was still smiling. "Don't worry, Katrina," she said. "Your position is understandable to me." When she saw my confused expression, she sighed. "How do you think I managed to be okay with little Road?" she said with a wink.

I stared at her, unable to come up with an answer—but of course, that was a rhetorical question. Unknowingly, I breathed, "Tricia…"

When I did realize what I just said, I clamped my mouth shut with both of my hands and took a step backwards.

Tricia was surprised by it. I just called her by her name…and she didn't even introduce herself yet since Sheryl told me she wanted to do it by herself! O-M-G… I'm so busted!

"H-how did you—?" she asked, having that astonished yet still gentle took on her, but I cut her off.

"N-no… Umm… I-I can explain!—No! I can't explain it to you! It's rather complicated, you see…" I frantically tried to explain to her, my arms all over the place. Oh, no… Oh, no… This was probably the worst thing I've ever let out ever since I've gotten into this Hell! (Except when I _accidentally_ told Komui what I know of him.)

She looked slightly uneasy about it, but then, her expression softened a bit more. "Oh…"

I knew she wasn't going to tell Sheryl about this. Her expression says it all. For the first time, I'm beginning to like a character that Hoshino hadn't really focused on. Mostly, I liked the main characters since I get to know them better than the supporting ones. Right here with her, I'm beginning to become fond with her. But I still can't trust her with everything. She's only a normal human, and I don't really know what's in the Noahs' minds when they know she knows about them.

"R-really, you don't w-wanna know what I know," I stuttered at her, scratching the back of my head as I did.

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

I felt my face go numb. "Y-yeah… P-please, just trust me… It's for your own safety," I told her firmly at the last part of my speech. To make sure she won't nose around on things she shouldn't know, but I know she won't. She doesn't seem like the type that meddles on things she shouldn't. And for that, I have a newfound respect on her.

I was startled when she took hold on my hand. It was soft—her hand. She had that soft but determined look on her eyes as she said with a firm voice just like mine, "Don't worry, I do trust you."

* * *

"_Tyki?!_" I shouted at Road, looking shocked. Then I stood up involuntarily and winced as the pain on my stomach was becoming more painful. "But he didn't even go to a school! He'll be useless! And how are you going to make him do your homework anyway?"

Road smiled widely at this. Man, she can be a pain in the but. Out of all the people, why the old man? Why couldn't it be Sheryl-guy or someone else? And why couldn't it be the Earl? This girl's _evil_. Like mad. And I've only realized it.

She pointed at me. "That's for me to know and you to find out!" she said with a grin. hen her grin turned into a frown. "But I want my homework done by Monday."

I frowned at her. "But today is Monday."

She thought for a moment, as though she didn't realize it was Monday until now. Then she turned around. "Then you go finish it then! Tyki will be here any minute now." Road said, she was waving off at the air as she did.

"_WHAT?!_" I shouted at her. Anger and annoyance boiled through me. Okay… This time, I was ready to explode. I knew that she was like this, but never have I imagined for her to be so demanding! "How can you be like that?!"

"How could she be like what?"

I glared at the owner of the voice—who was Tyki. What's with all of these people popping up out of nowhere? Tyki was just getting through a door that materialized out of nowhere. He looked almost confused, but even though he wasn't any part of our argument, I instantly felt angry at him. I felt angry for him showing up. I felt angry at him for having that stupid expression on his face. "What are _you_ doing here?" I sneered at him.

He looked taken aback, but said nothing for a while and took a look at the smirking Road. After that, he sighed and said, "Suck it up, young girl." He pulled out a cigarette and stuck it between his lips and lighted it. "That's just how Road is."

Road grinned at me, and I felt annoyance again, but this time, I was calming down. He's right. This is how Road is. She's just a kid. She's supposed to be like this. As I came to realize more, I felt calmer than the last time. _Phew_… Calm down, Katrina…

Tyki took a glance at me, but he was still standing over at the other side of the room. He cocked his head sideways and said, "Have you calmed down yet? Because you'd better ready yourself."

I eyed him suspiciously. Ready myself for what? Mind rape? Your tentacle rape? Death by missing organs? Death by overdose-of-hot-DGM-characters? I took a quavering breath. "For what?" I asked him, not sure if I wanted him to answer. What? You'd be suspicious and careful too if you'll meet a bunch of homicidal maniacs that were once just drawn in a piece of paper.

"A meeting," he said. As I raised a brow, he added, "For all Noahs. And you're going to be a part of it."


	10. Chapter 9: A Push and a Kiss from beyond

Okay, so this is it!

_And just one more thing...(Again)  
__**I really hope that if you read this fic, you would review…**__(So I'm not wasting my time writing this? 8 3)  
24 favs… *Thinking of how many reviews I would have if 24 people review a single chapter* *Drools in the process*  
And this is me, advertising my other FanFic, Embracing the Darkness. xD Please check it out._

_And remember, if you don't try your food first, you'll never know what it tastes like._

_**Enjoy~**_

_**

* * *

Chapter Eight: A Push and a Kiss from Beyond**_

Okay, being a part of a meeting by some powerful organization is cool—I know. Getting dragged into an eerily dark room full of super-hot, homicidal, dark-skinned, (which adds to their hot-ness) cool people called Noahs? Not so cool, but passes the average level. But otherwise, still cool. I know, I know. Confusing. Don't get wrong with me, I'm confused with what I feel for them too. So we're even.

But there's nothing more confusing on what to feel when a hot guy glares at you. At some point, I feel like I'm going to heaven. Seeing someone like him is so…so…heavenly! But at the other point, his glare might make me want to kill myself. I feel like the glare he's jabbing at me is melting me on the spot.

Devit. He was slumping over on the dining table of the Noahs, glaring at me like there's no tomorrow. He was grinding his teeth when he saw my almost-horrified expression. There's nothing more horrifying than being glared at by someone you don't know—more over when that certain someone is a Noah. "What's a _human_ like her doing in here, Road? Tyki?" he asked scornfully, still not taking his glaring eyes off me.

I felt like I shrunk a couple of feet below when he said it. He had a harsh tone for a sexy guy…

Tyki just let this pass and didn't say anything while Road was urging him to answer. Yes. We were doing her homework. And surprisingly, Tyki was doing it too. I don't really know what that little Devil said to Tyki that made him do her homework, but it sure was effective. Look how bored his face looks right now. Poor him.

Fortunately for me, I excel at math. Well, not really excel, but I was rather good. And elementary mathematics made it easier for me. I just answered away the problems without trying to look at anyone else besides Tyki and Road—since they were the ones I was knowledgeable of. The others? Nah…

Devit became angrier and slammed his skinny hands on the table—making me jump while Tyki and Road look up. Devit was annoyed now. He'd been ignored since the past five minutes, and just saying, okay? Krory was right. He _is_ a child. He looked at Road, Tyki and, unfortunately, me menacingly—his eyes gleamed. "_Just when are you two going to answer me?_" he said in a loud voice through gritted teeth which made Jasdero jump slightly.

"Devit, leave her alone, she's our ally," says Road, looking uninterested as she did. Ally? _Ally?_ Who says I'm their ally? More like captive! Oh yeah, that's right. I _am_ a captive! Since when did they start thinking I'm their ally? They may treat me like a pampered princess, make me wear fancy clothes and make me go to their twinkly balls; and I may go _arf-arf_ and pretend to be their dog, but I am _not_ their ally! I'm neutral! Get it?

But this did not seem to move Devit as he looked unconvinced at this. "What could a human do to help us? She'd be useless! I say we kill her!" he suggested, getting an approval from Jasdero, who from before was playing with his wavy golden hair, and was now paying attention. "Yeah! I agree with Devit! Kill her! _Kill her!_ _Hiii!_" Jasdero said excitedly. His laugh made the hairs on the back of my neck stand as I gulped.

Tyki sighed. "If you kill her, you'd be facing the Duke's wrath, Devit," he said nonchalantly, still scribbling away.

Road nodded in agreement. "Did you know she was the one that made all those level 3's into level 4's just by touching them? It was cool! You should have seen it!" This made me feel guilty. No matter on how I consider myself as a neutral party, I always ended up helping the Noahs. Talk about hypocrisy.

Devit seemed to look like he was considering this while Jasdero pressed on to Road, "Ooh! Ooh! What did it look like? I didn't see it! _Hiii!_"

Road liked the fact that Jasdero was one step behind her. "That's for me to know, and you to find out! And don't you touch her! She's mine!" she quickly added and hugged me as Jasdero closed in on me. Then she looked at the homework she gave me—which was already nearly finished—and gave out a cry of pleasure. "Wow! You do homework faster than Tyki does! Though, not as fast at the Duke," she added. "Tyki, you should follow Katty's—"

"—Katrina—"

"—and the Duke's example more often!" she continued.

Tyki smirked. "I wouldn't want to know what Sheryl would say if he found out his little Road was forcing other people to do her homework," he told a surprised Road. I grinned along with him.

The Sheryl guy wasn't here yet, but yes, he didn't know that Road was forcing other people to do her dreaded homework. He thought all the while that his 'little angel Road' was doing all of it by herself. (he always bragged about it annoyingly). And by Tyki's tone, he seemed to be finding his way out of her game by beating her.

I kept on writing, but my ears were all out and I had one big grin on my mouth. I heard Road say, "You wouldn't want that, now would you, Tyki?"

I looked sideways to look at her and Tyki. I saw Road whisper something to Tyki, having that mischievous smile on her face. And then, all of a sudden, Tyki looked flushed. Road looked happy enough and said, "It's your choice, Tyki-pet!"

Then Tyki began to write again—much to my surprise. I was too surprised, actually. I was left, my mouth slightly ajar. What did Road tell him that made him back out of his plan? Surely it must've been something threatening that made him—

"Good evening, everyone!"

We all looked to the right, and right there, standing right in front of a door that seemed to come out of nowhere, was the Earl. His big grin still plastered on his face, and his round body still…round. And, well, I heard from the internet forums that he always had a wide collection of hats—which he seemed to be fond of. This time, the design on his hat was that there was sharp things protruding out of it. It looked like knives. _Ahh, the Earl… His hats are always random, I see._

Everyone—except me—greeted him. Some of them, like Lulu Bell, even stood up and bowed low to him.

When he sat down, he immediately went to the point of the meeting. "Now, I trust that all of you know that the Exorcists are moving in large groups?" he asked us, and when he got the nods from the Noahs and me he continued. "I have information that they are dispatching those Exorcists into four groups. Each with a general of their own. They might think that they have an advantage to my AKUMA if they move with a general along their side. But they are terribly mistaken."

Everyone sat on their red velvet chairs, listening attentively as the Earl kept on saying, "We will have to make more AKUMA, and wait for our other Noah brothers and sisters to awaken from their sleep. And when the time comes to that, we will attack."

Devit grumbled. "Then is it true that this human could help us?" he asked, pointing to me—his expression still full of scorn which made me flinch.

The Earl chuckled. "Why, yes! How do you think did we manage to make all of those AKUMA into level 4s? She was helping me you know. And she's a part of our family now."

"_WHAT?!_" shouted Devit and Jasdero in unison. Then Devit spoke for himself. "Don't tell me you consider her as a Noah! She's a human! She's—"

I would have shrunk away and done nothing, but he is just so irritating! I stood up, and knocked the chair I was sitting on backwards, then I shouted at him, "Shut your hole up, Devit! I may be human, but humans aren't weak. You just think they're weak! No wonder Krory had the instinct to kill you; you thought he was weak, but then you aren't even better than him!" I was breathing deeply now. Then I took my chair and let it stand upright again and sat on it before muttering loud enough for everyone to hear, "And I do not consider myself as a Noah…"

Oh, crap! Oh, God.. Oh, no… I snapped. I snapped in front of the Noahs. I was beginning to feel bad about my rant earlier. And as sooner as I came to realize what I've done, I was beginning to have fear for myself more. When I looked at Devit, he looked taken aback, but his brows were furrowed, and his eyes looked angry. I immediately looked away from him incase his angry eyes meet my scared ones. I hate being hated. I've had enough of it back home.

"Oho-ho-ho," the Earl chuckled in a low voice which made me have goosebumps again. "Looks like Katty-chan has found a new friend!"

New friend? New friend my butt. He's no new friend of mine! Though, he may be my new assassinator. I highly doubt he'll leave me alone alive for a few more minutes. In other words: He'll want to kill me now and more than ever. Heeeekk… I want to say sorry to him (so that he'll leave me alone), but my pride says otherwise. I've always had a problem with saying sorry to people…

"Anyways, Katty-chan," sighed the Earl—then I eyed him suspiciously. "We are currently trying to find the other Noah brothers and sisters that might be still in this world, lost." He shifted towards me, and I had to sink in on my chair just to keep his ever-grinning face off mine. (and my heart jumped a little bit) "Would you like to come with us?"

_Why are you asking me that?_ I wanted to say to him, but a lump in my throat says otherwise. I didn't really know what to say. At one part of me, I wanted to say, 'No! I'm scared!' but the other part of me says, 'Adventure? Yeah! I'm in!' On my fangirl-ish and irrational side, I was like, 'Ohmygosh! Ooohh!!' and I was sqealing.

But, the rational side of me tells me that if I do see a Noah, chances are that I'll be obliterated before I could say anything significant. And I chose to tell him that. "Well, what if the Noah I see will kill me?"

Then I heard Devit grumble, "I won't let them kill you; because I will." But I ignored him and waited for the Earl's answer.

The Earl just chuckled and said, "Don't worry, Katty-chan!—" I groaned at the nickname. "—A few level 4 AKUMA would be there to assist you, and, of course, one of us will be with you too! Then when all is good, we'll strike those Exorcists! Especially Allen Walker," he added with a chuckle.

Everyone was silent for a while. Meanwhile, I was silently panicking over the fact that they are going to attack. Allen—right now, should be over at Timothy's place, trying to uncover the Phantom thief G. Or maybe not… D .Gray-man was a manga that had some time skips that I didn't really note at first. But now, I was noticing it. Like that time when the level 4 AKUMA attacked at headquarters; Allen and company was severely battered and bruised, and when the Zombie arc came over, they were as good as new—so that means, that there was a time skip there. And possibly, it was months. So that means that Allen will be safe for some time.

I glanced around the room anxiously. Everyone seems to be bored out of their Hell. But I pass that up; the others won't move (except probably Road) unless the Earl tells them to. So that might be a good thing. Then as I came to realize it, I noticed that I was looking at Tyki's yellow eyes.

I quickly shifted my vision, to the already finished homework Road was letting me do. My face almost felt warm. Was I blushing? Was I? I shouldn't be… But I couldn't help it, my head turned up again but he wasn't looking anymore. I didn't know whether to feel relieved or… disappointed as I turned my head down to face the table.

A few hours have passed, and thankfully I wasn't killed off by Devit, the other Noahs have now gone off to their own respective private places in the world. Of course, I get to be with Road and the Sheryl guy. I ignore both of their consistent jabbering at me, so they both chatter loudly as we head along the way to the Kamelot manor. The whole walk-to-it thing that Road piped up before we actually walked was getting me irritated and bored out of Hell, but seeing them being so happy and ecstatic made me feel like joining them. But then again, it would be bad since they might tolerate that behavior of mine. And you might think this seems kind of heartless, but I learned it through being with a cat; which was my best friend throughout my early childhood.

As we walked along the deserted hallway, I heard someone walking behind us. My ears felt like they were moving my their own (upwards) and my body hair began to stand up, making me feel like a porcupine ready to defend myself. I inclined my right ear, which was my best ear, towards where the walking person was walking on. The person behind us might be light since the footsteps themselves were light. And the person was certainly wearing some pretty darn good shoes as they _tick-tack_ed all the way near me. I decided to ask Road and the Sheryl guy whether they hear the sound, but to my horror, they were gone.

The two Noahs were nowhere in sight. And as I came to realize it more, my heart stopped a few beats. I gradually began to realize my surroundings more. Dark and eerie and enclosed hallway. At the end of it, I couldn't see anything but darkness. The only thing that's probably keeping my vision from being black was the moonlight which passed through the delicate stained glass that framed the windows. The moon was the one that was keeping me from becoming crazy from being alone in a dark place with _footsteps_ behind you. Oh, God. Oh, no… This just feels like the horror movies. And before you'll know it, someone might—

"What are you doing, young girl?"

I jumped high and screamed from the shock and terror that had been built inside of me. My eyes were wide and almost filled with tears and my whole face was sweating. I held up my hands and curled them into fists, ready to fight anyone who dares try to murder me. But as the man who had startled me stepped from the darkness which was obscuring his face before, I knew I was going to be laughed at again. I flung my arms back to my sides, crouched slightly and let out a disgruntled face as realization struck to me. It wasn't some kind of psychotic killer. Hey wait—scratch that last part. Let me rephrase the sentence again. It wasn't some kind of unknown stranger, it was the second perfect male specimen in my world. It was Tyki Mikk.

He put a hand to cover his mouth from bursting into a terrible laughing fit. But actually, he just lost control and _did_ a laughing fit. I felt my face get cold as I scowled at him in shame.

"This—you—I—don't you dare—URGH!" I stutter, unable to finish off a complete sentence. I guess I'm experiencing what you call 'speechlessness.' I felt anger boil through my blood, making me feel like some kind of nuclear bomb that's ready to explode. Well. They did call the first nuclear bomb 'Little Boy,' I might be called 'Little _Girl_.' This was just too much of it! Why did he have to—urgh!

"D-don't I dare what exactly, young _girl_?" stammered Tyki through his laughing fit. And finally, much to my relief, me finally stopped his laughing at me. He straightened his poise as he wiped off the tears that were coming from his eyes. Then he said, "You should have seen the look on you face."

I let out an exasperated grunt as I began to walk in a fast pace through the hallway. Tyki was, unfortunately, tagging along with me. I don't know whether he'd like to see me scream a bit more, but that silly joke of his won't work on me anymore. Sorry, Tyki. But never try the same moves twice in the same person.

After a few moments of him tagging along and me not getting anywhere at all, I stop abruptly and turn around to verbally fight him. "Why are you following me?" I asked—or most likely, demanded. "Stop following me!"

He let out an amused grin. "That's because it's funny to see that reaction of yours."

I let out a scoff. "Tell the truth, old man. I know an old man lies when I see him lie!"

"Okay, okay," he conceded, waving off a cigarette at me. I didn't notice him smoking before, but regardless of that, I can't breathe properly when someone is smoking near me. It seems as if the smoke was some kind of anti-breathing mask for me that I couldn't get a single good breathe unless it's fresh air.

But anyway, I wave off the smoke that was near me. "First, throw that piece of garbage away. I can't breathe the air as much as I could normally do; so that goes to the garbage can."

This was his turn to scoff. "You can't just order me around like that, young girl." He was looking away into the ceiling now, but I could see his bored and irritated expression. And I can't help being irritated myself.

"Oh, shut up. What're you here for?" I snapped at him, only this time, covering my nose and mouth to let most of the smoke from invading my clean lungs, so what I said was muffled.

"What did you say?" he asked, leaning forward to me while putting both of his hands to his knees to average my height. Well, he is a six-footer. Anyway, he was too close for comfort and my head went brain dead for a few moments. And I felt my face go cold as I try to get some distance from his face to my face. But before I could do that, I heard someone giggle behind me and all of a sudden, I felt my back being pushed harshly forward. Forward…

It did not take long before my two fleshy folds of tissue which surround my mouth met his.


End file.
